


Stockholm lover 斯德哥尔摩情人

by muiuri



Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings, The Purge: Anarchy (2014)
Genre: Aggressive Top, Alternate Universe, Bottom!Leo Barnes (Brock Rumlow), Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Power Bottom, Top!Jack Benjamin (Bucky Barnes), Total 60000 Chinese words, WinterBones AU story
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muiuri/pseuds/muiuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>为了复仇而来的Leo反而成为了Jack的囚徒，他们在互相依靠和撕扯中各自朝自己的目标行进，爱这种东西在他们的关系里太过奢侈甚至罪恶，而且结局不用猜测，他们早已知晓。<br/>The "revenger" Leo Barnes was trapped by the Prince Jack. After that, they wanted to tear down but sometimes relied on each other on the way toward their goals. Love might be the thing which was too luxurious to be a gift in their relationship. And the ending of the story was clear for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 冬叉跨剧AU，其实是由一个太太的MV获得的灵感，取材自《列王传》和《人类清除计划2》，有兴趣可以去搜一搜。  
> I ship Winterbones and want to create an AU story for them.  
> (Winter Soldier) Sebastian Stan played Jack Benjamin in "Kings".  
> (Crossbones) Frank Grillo played Leo Barnes in "Purge".  
> PS. So coincident that Leo has the same family name as Bucky XDDDD.

散发着铁锈味的幽暗仓库，日光从墙面上细小的裂缝里钻进来，却被房间里唯一的吊灯打散。  
屋子的中央，白净的青年脸上布满了汗水，他的唇因为干裂而崩出一道道血丝，让那一抹殷红红到病态。精瘦而健壮的男人垂着眼看他，将他从地上拽起压到不平整的铁桌上。青年离铁锈味更近了些，他的双眸紧紧盯着男人的动作，几乎冒出水汽，他的双手被干涩的麻绳折在身后，让他躺在桌子上的身体顶出一个不舒服的弧度。  
男人手上还拿着刀，凑近他细皮嫩肉的脸，轻轻地来回刮蹭着。  
“好好看着我的脸……你必须要记得，我这张脸……在地狱里也要好好记住……”男人的另一只手粗暴地撸过青年挺起的胸口，然后掐住他的脖子，“记住是谁拿走了你的生命，就像你们当初夺走我儿子的生命一样……”  
青年浑身颤抖地说着话，只是重复地一遍遍求着饶，如果不是因为他的身份，对面的男人也许真的会因为他无辜的脸而心软。  
男人的手指握住青年的脸颊，让他的视线好完全对上自己的，他用刀子在青年的脖子上划出一道不浅的血痕，红色的血就这么涌出伤口，缓慢地从流淌到桌上，滚烫的血液遇上空气里的铁锈味，产生了一种奇妙的令人晕眩的气味。  
“就是你们这样的人，混蛋的法规，混蛋的清除日……你们夺走了我的男孩儿……”男人眼里清晰的绝望同样映照在青年的眼里，男人的呼气喷在他的脸上，近到仿佛要把他整个吞下，“你们高高在上，又怎么能体会失去一切的痛苦……你说是吗？Prince Jack？”  
Jack Benjamin有些慌乱地摇着头，但是他的头被男人的手完全禁锢无法做出更多的动作。听到男人的话，他终于不再求饶，他小口地吸着气试图平息自己的情绪，但那似乎并没有起到很大的作用：“你知道我是谁，那你也应该知道清除日并不是我一个人能够决定！”  
男人一愣，有些犹豫地放松了手上的力道，但旋即又狠狠掐住了他：“不！我好不容易等到这个机会！好不容易有这个机会……你主动撞到我手里，连我自己都没有想到……连我都在想，是我Leo Barnes太幸运，还是你王子的好运到了头……”  
——“我要让你也体会一下死亡的感受，我会带着你的头去那座华丽的宫殿，在几小时后、在那个日子里给你庆祝，让你狗日的父亲也品尝一下失去儿子的绝望！”  
Leo在Jack的脸上狠狠啃了一口，举起了那把沾染着血丝的刀。  
明晃晃的刀刃折射出Jack苍白到面无表情的脸，仿佛刚才的求饶只是一时的计谋，而现在他已经能够看到自己的结局；而Leo的脸上只是悲伤，他知道自己就算杀了眼前的人也不会放下心中的大石，但他不得不做，他逼迫自己报仇，他无法什么都不做地活下去。  
银亮的弧线从空中落下，却在半空的某一个点毫无预兆地折射出去。伴着突然响起爆破声和自己手臂上不住流下的血柱，复仇的步骤被打断，到手的机会就这样白白失去，Leo知道一切都完了。  
他呆呆地看着破门而入的黑衣士兵将他狠狠撂倒在地，他的视线从那些人身上回到刚才还被他压在身下的青年身上。  
Jack解开手上的绳索，一步一步跺到Leo的面前，他蹲下来看着Leo变得空洞却依旧绝望的眼神，他用手掐住Leo的下颚，用力到几乎要将骨头掰断。  
“真可惜，差一点就成功了。”  
Jack从士兵手上接过一件崭新的外套披上，遮盖住身上的血迹和泥尘，他指指门外同样被控制住的其他乱党，对Leo说：“你没有干掉我，我就要你们知道这么做的后果。”  
他凑近Leo的脸庞，让自己的呼吸也喷在他的脸上。就像之前Leo做的那样，一个吻落在Leo的唇上，然后变成一场纯粹的啃噬，血就从Leo的嘴角流下。  
“凡事都有代价的，”Jack站起来，舔过自己沾染着Leo鲜血的嘴唇，笑起来，“我想你知道。”  
Leo看着Jack沾满了灰尘却还是很漂亮的黑色皮鞋从眼前跺过，他通过Jack的背影望出门外，他的同伴们也同样被一个个按压在地上，卑微得如同随时都能被捏碎的蚂蚁。  
白色的日光渐渐转成金色然后消失在地平线下，时针转过垂直线上的数字最终落在7上。  
城市上空的警报响起，电台里冷酷的播报声传递着一个消息，预示着这一夜将会成为某些人的末日，但也会同样是另一些人的狂欢。  
——3.21，国定清除日。

开始了。


	2. Chapter 2

“女士们先生们，货物刚到，让我们来欣赏一下这一批的成色吧。”  
Leo和他的队伍一起跪在台上，枪支顶在脑后，冷硬的触感让他们的背后沁出冷汗。帷幕之下，高雅的钢琴曲在会场里回响，富人们鼓着掌欢迎他们的到来，眼神里病态的狂热，像是在看待宰的猎物。  
这是国定清除日的庆典，富人的游戏场，只要在今天这12小时内的杀戮都是合法的，而他们就呆在最安全的地方选择娱乐的方式，为今天这个特殊的日子贡献自己的热情——参与即贡献，被杀亦是贡献，这是清除日的理念——“感谢你的牺牲”，每次的广播都会这么念。  
“多么令人钦佩的一群人！”主持人用歌剧式的咏叹调赞美着狼狈的他们，语气真诚但喻意却讽刺，Leo心里冷哼了一声，视线扫过人群。  
舞台的镁光灯照着他的眼睛，他不得不眯起眼才能看清台下的情景。富人们身着礼服，优雅地聚集在这个富丽堂皇的会场里，他淡淡地扫了一圈，最后将视线放到最远处的角落——他在那里，身边簇拥着美丽性感的女郎，美酒通过女人柔软的唇渡到他嘴里，他笑着舔了舔嘴唇，对上Leo的视线，眼神冰冷，不像在看猎物，像在看死人。  
“好了，这是今天最后一场大清除了，起价二十万。”  
底下的人开始叫价，二十万美金的一次游戏券对他们来说好像买糖的零花钱，不一会儿人数就已经凑满了6人，对他们来说这场杀戮盛宴只是单方面的屠杀，只是刺激的消遣罢了。  
Leo的视线至始至终都停在Jack身上，而对方只是在美女怀中温存，他英俊的脸带着戏谑的微笑——他其实和其他在会场的富人一样，他们都是坐在高位的屠杀者，而Leo是鱼肉。  
他并没有很多选择，从在仓库被抓住的那一刻就决定了，今天会是他的末日，死亡就是Jack说的代价，虽然这个结局让他觉得讽刺而屈辱——他要死了，不过应该很快就能和儿子见面了吧。  
想到这里Leo不自觉地露出了一个解脱的神情，但他没有表露出任何表情，只是轻叹了口气，就像是再正常不过的一次呼吸。  
这一切被Jack看在眼里，身后躲在暗处的保镖一直在给他汇报Leo Barnes的资料，当报告完毕，竞价会也进入了尾声。  
“好了只剩一个名额了，还有哪位感兴趣的吗？”主持人在台上微笑着说。  
看得出，有好几个人还跃跃欲试，但这时Jack举起了手，他身上原本沾满血迹的衣服已经换下，华丽的质地能看出价格的不菲，裁剪精致的衬衫袖口正好遮住他腕上的勒痕，他修长的手指在灯光的照射下透出温润的光芒，甚至虚化了他皮肤上刚刚愈合的刮伤。  
看到他举手，在座的人都露出探究和惊讶的眼神，他们都知道他是谁，如果有他的参与这场盛宴将非比寻常。  
主持人脸上笑开了花：“欧~我们的王子殿下终于也想试试了，我期待您参加这次活动很久了。”  
Jack举了一会儿，变换了一下手势，说：“三百万。”  
“王子真是好兴致，不过我们已经没有那么多余票了。”主持人有些为难。  
“我买下这一轮的所有票。”Jack放下手在美女的脸颊亲了一下，邪邪地勾起嘴角，“之前竞价的票我都买下。”  
台上的Leo抬起头望向他，眼里的悲伤散去，但绝望依旧在那里，不同的是此刻像是在冰下蔓延开的火焰，被一度扑灭后再度燃起。  
Leo觉得这个王子大概是疯了，他买下了他们所有人，他难道确信自己能成为这场屠杀的主宰吗？他忘记了几个小时前是谁在自己的身下求饶吗？Leo绷紧了浑身的肌肉，血液因为快要到来的事情而兴奋地要沸腾起来，他看到了另一个机会，由那个愚蠢王子亲手丢下的机会。  
——我不会再失败，我会亲手干掉你的，Dear Prince。  
而坐在沙发上的Jack将身体完全陷阱柔软的座椅里，他就着美女的手喝下杯中最后一滴酒，冰冰凉的液体一路烧到他的胃里，他感觉身体热起来，不知道为何。  
Jack拿过空杯，晃了晃杯里剩下的冰块，对着台上的Leo举杯。  
——你以为我给了你机会吗？我永远不会给别人机会，我只是给你的代价加码。  
——Leo Barnes，你还是我的，永远是我的。

Jack侧了下头，身后的保镖俯下身听他吩咐：“等一下带他进后面的密室，其他人就关在‘猎场’……”  
台上的一行人被粗暴地拉去幕后，Jack又下意识地开始舔自己的嘴唇，他的视线一直随着Leo的身影直至什么也看不见。  
接着他似乎想到了什么，轻轻地笑出声来，又吩咐了一句：“别太粗暴，他也许会成为你的同事。”  
“但是如果他拒绝我的条件，就让‘狩猎’开始吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rape情节注意

古朴的房间，在墙角梁柱布满低调的装饰，Leo站在房间的中央，只有两个保镖看守着他，但他们每个人都配备着武器，MP5K冲锋枪的威力他不想尝试。  
自竞价会结束已经过去了1个小时，Leo听着不知道哪传来的秒针声数着时间，心跳声随着时间的流逝慢慢放大，Leo不知道自己的同伴怎么样了，也不知道Jack要对自己做什么，但他无所谓，因为Jack买了那些票就一定会进行“狩猎”，这将是他唯一的、失而复得的机会。  
他也不知道对Jack复仇这件事到底对不对，因为清除日的设立确实并不能算作Jack一人的罪孽，但是他的儿子因此而死这是无法争辩的事实，而Jack就着这个当口来到他的面前，就像是天意使然，如果他放弃了这个机会，就好像违背了上帝的旨意一般，一念及此就让Leo感到喘不过气来，因为他是如此绝望，他不知道除了报仇，该如何继续平静地活下去。  
“咯哒”一声，密室的暗门打开，Jack从那儿走进来，脚步轻盈，看起来似乎心情不错，锃亮的皮鞋在地上打了个小小的圈，带着它的主人撞进柔软的沙发里。  
“怎么样？紧张吗？Leo Barnes？”Jack仰躺在沙发里，任自己瘫坐着，仿佛依旧美人在怀，一点都没有王子的形象。  
Leo像一头怒气冲冲的狮子，眼看就要冲上前去，却马上被眼前的两把冲锋枪顶回了原地。冰冷的枪口让他冷静下来，他平复了下自己的呼吸，咬着牙问：“你到底想要怎样？”  
Jack耸耸肩，翘起的嘴唇湿润而鲜红，仿佛还残存着刚才饮下的红酒：“你期待‘狩猎’对吗？”  
Leo警戒地看着他，没有说话。  
“但是我并不打算‘狩猎’。”Jack摊开手搭在沙发的靠背上，然后歪着头嘲笑地看着Leo的脸色一点点黑下去，“失望吗？”  
“你买了票！你他妈花三百万买了票！”  
Leo愤怒地冲上去，立刻就被保镖摁在了地上。他竭力仰起头，用充血的眸子盯着Jack，他的双脚还在地上不断蹬踏，企图挣扎着起来。  
Jack站起来走到Leo面前，他蹲下来好好看着Leo略显憔悴的脸，他知道Leo在为失去了能杀死他的最后机会而后悔。  
“你似乎忘记了我是十级以上，就算被杀你也不能脱罪。”  
Leo看着近在咫尺的Jack，对方的手上还残留着不久前绑架时留下的伤痕，让他觉得既愤怒又可惜。他大吼道：“我不在乎！你这混蛋我不在乎你他妈是几级！就是因为你混账老爸定的法规！你们毁了我的生活！我的一切！只要能让你们体会到我的痛苦！我不在乎死！我根本他妈的不怕死！”  
“真好。”Jack捧住他的脸，脸上的笑意如同罐中的蜜糖一样涌出，“勇敢无畏的英雄警察，Leo Barnes中士。”  
突然Jack一把抓起Leo的头发，向上的拉力和保镖向下的按压几乎折断他的头颈，这让他产生了一阵晕眩。只听Jack用颤抖的声音在他耳边说话，也不知道是兴奋还是别的什么情绪。  
“其实我也很讨厌清除日，每一年结束都有一堆烂摊子要我处理，而且也会见不到……很多想见的美人。”在这里Jack不自然地停顿了一下，又接着继续说下去，“但是杀我并没有用，要杀掉那个能做决定的人才行……”  
“我一个人做不到，连我都做不到，一个人太难了。”  
Jack的声音优雅中透着蛊惑。  
“你那么聪明，也那么能干，一定能明白的对吗？中士。”  
“做出对的选择——我会取消‘狩猎’，烧掉手上的票，就在这里，在你面前。所有的‘猎物’都会安然无恙，你一定希望大家都有个好结局吧？”  
“这很简单，不是吗？”  
Leo从最初的挣扎渐渐变得平静，他凝视着Jack带笑的脸，不能确定他到底说的是真是假，不过这个提议确实很诱人。所有人都会安然度过这个不眠之夜，他也能有机会亲手干掉所谓的“仇人”——只要付出自己的劳动力，多么公平的交易。  
“为什么是我？”Leo吞了一口唾沫，艰难地开口，他已经开始动摇，他几乎同意了这肮脏的交易。  
“你受过训，出类拔萃，目标明确，”Jack想了想，又加了个答案，“而且我很喜欢你。”  
Jack做了一个手势，按压住他的保镖就将他向上提起，将双手分别扣在他身后不远处的墙上，上面的装置将他的手腕牢牢铐住。Leo半坐在地上，屁股却无法着地，吊在墙上的双手使他的身体紧紧贴在墙壁，浑身动弹不得。  
“我非常喜欢你，所以你的代价，也要加倍还我。”  
Jack靠近Leo，就像被捕时的那样，他吻住Leo的嘴唇将他的唇咬得一片鲜红，其实那并不能算是一个吻，只是报复的啃噬。  
于此同时，Jack的手摸进Leo的背心，从他腰带的空隙一路向下，他的手指摸到Leo突出的尾骨，也触到他尾骨下柔软的弧线。  
手指的触感仿佛过电似的将Leo完全点燃，他狠狠地回咬了一口Jack，他感觉浑身汗毛倒立般的恶心。  
“滚开！你这个变态死基佬！”Leo抬脚将Jack一脚踹出去，“你他妈要发情滚去操你男朋友的屁股！”  
脚印印在Jack华丽的外套上，Jack皱了皱眉头脱下来，将外衣扔在地上。  
他看着Leo的眼神渐渐冷下来，他抿起嘴，薄薄的嘴唇在姣好的脸上拉出一道冷硬的线条。  
“脱掉他的裤子——你们动手！”  
随着他的命令，保镖上前拽住Leo乱踢的双腿，粗暴地将他的长裤脱下，甚至已经半褪下了他的内裤。  
“出去，守在门口。”  
保镖退出门外，将门关好。  
Leo的双腿暴露在空气中，一瞬间的冷气让他打了个冷颤，然后这颤抖就停不下来了，从腿一直蔓延到全身。松垮垮的内裤无法遮盖他裸露在外的阴茎，颤抖也同样传递到这里，他的玩意不停抖动着，这让Leo感到羞耻和恐惧。  
Jack慢慢靠近着Leo，他将他的反应看在眼里，心里的快感升腾而起，他感觉到了报复的快乐——没错，他还在为之前的绑架而置气，他无法忍受被人压在桌上仿佛要被操了一样威胁，他更不能忍受自己为了活命而放下尊严刻意求饶。他要Leo付出代价，是他害他被迫承受屈辱，他的丑态全部都被他看到，没有王子会像他一样。  
Jack将半挂在Leo大腿上的内裤扯掉，用力掰开他的双腿挤进那狭窄的空隙。他的手臂强而有力，和他外表看到的纤弱一点都不相符，Jack感受到Leo的惊讶和愤怒，他难得好心地解释起来：“我当过兵，我上过战场见过血，我在枪炮下活过。我没有你想像的那么弱，上一次只是一时的大意——所以，这一次是你的一时大意？”Jack又开始舔嘴唇，他扬起的尾音让语句变成一个提问，但是无论Leo怎么回答都是一种折辱，而他的双手被紧紧拷在墙头就算弄断了手腕也挣脱不出。  
Jack解下领带，露出白皙的胸膛，又松开自己的皮带，内裤里鼓起的形状恶意地顶住Leo的入口。Leo不断在墙面上挣扎着，像落在干涸地面的鱼，手腕也被刮蹭出血痕，血沿着手臂滑下仿佛红色的经络纠缠在他的紧绷的肌肉上。Leo狠狠地盯着Jack的动作，用一切恶毒的语言骂着他，他甚至咬牙切齿地嘲讽Jack：“是你淫荡的男朋友没法满足你吗？所以道貌岸然的王子只能去找别的屁股？”  
Jack眼里的寒意又深了一分，他凑近Leo一拳打在他的脸上。  
然后没有扩张，没有准备，Jack掏出自己的阴茎猛地操进了Leo的后穴。Leo感到身体像是被撕裂开来的疼，他的内部又干又涩，他的谩骂变成一声尖利的抽气声，他从未经受过这个。Jack没有停顿，而是更加用力的操弄他，直到一股股温热的液体从Leo的身体里流下他也没有停下。  
Jack的眼里全部都是冰霜，他嘴角的线条像利刃一样将他原本戏谑的表情割裂开来，他冷眼盯着Leo痛苦的表情，心里却什么也没有想。然后他终于停下来，Leo的血几乎染红了Jack的阴囊，然后他放下Leo折叠起来的腿，但那双腿却始终颤抖地无法合起。  
Jack对着Leo一字一顿地说：“不要提我的男朋友，一个字也不要提——不然你会永远也还不清你的代价。”  
他将阴茎放回裤子里拉上拉链，起身将Leo的手铐解开，又从地上捡起自己的外套，头也不回地朝门外走去。  
Leo终于从疼痛中缓过来，他猛地跳起扑倒到Jack身上，将Jack翻过来狠狠压在身下。他衣衫不整，下体也还在流血，双脚抖得几乎无法支撑自己的体重，但他还是这么干了。Leo扯过Jack方才解下的领带紧紧勒住对方的喉咙，没有防备的Jack就这样被扼住了呼吸，但他没有丝毫惊慌，他在Leo抢过领带的时候就用手指在喉颈部撑开一道空隙，让他现在得以说出话来，尽管声音嘶哑到不像话。  
他一边急促地呼吸着，一边对Leo说：“他们还在‘猎场’。”  
这句话像是一道闷雷唤醒了Leo的意识，他继续勒着Jack，但却不再用力只是这么维持着这个姿势。  
Jack的嘴角扯出一个微笑，他讽刺地看着Leo不断变换的眼神，再次嘶哑地说了一句：“清除日还未结束，‘狩猎’仍然有效。”  
没错，他在这间密室里，而他的同伴们还在“猎场”。如果他没有答应Jack的要求，他的同伴将继续充当“猎物”，“狩猎”也会如期举行；如果他在这里杀掉了Jack，那么他和他的同伴同样逃不过今夜，没有人会比Jack更有力量来保护他们。  
现在他只有一条路可以走了。  
Leo松开领带，Jack就剧烈地咳嗽起来，Leo坐在地上淡淡地看着他，光滑冰冷的地板紧贴着他刺痛的下体，提醒着他刚才发生了什么和接下来他的决定。  
Jack平复了呼吸之后抬眼看他，戏谑的表情再度回到他的脸上，他酬志满满，他胜券在握，他终于还是在和眼前这个男人的较量里赢了。  
他再次拉开自己的裤子，在Leo纠结的视线里展开一个迷人的笑容。  
“坐上来，自己动。”  
Leo盯着Jack看了许久，久到Jack都觉得Leo是不是又在想什么鬼主意。但是接下来，Leo仿佛终于从沉思中醒转，他似乎是彻底想通了，脸上再也不是痛苦纠结的表情，他甚至冷哼了一声表达对Jack的蔑视，这让Jack感到有趣，同时也松了口气。  
Leo面无表情地挪动着自己暴露的身体，他将手上的领带扔到一边，抚摸着刚才自己给Jack留下的勒痕，然后将他重重推倒在地。Jack措不及防地摔到硬邦邦的地板上，脑袋接触地面时发出闷响，他脱口谩骂了一声想要起来，却被Leo用一只手牢牢按住肩膀，于是他也没有强求，就这么横躺在地上看着Leo跨上自己的大腿，看Leo的另一只手扶住自己的分身缓缓插入Leo的体内。  
也许是暴露在外的时间久了，Jack的阴茎有些发凉，但Leo的身体却火热，刚才粗暴的性事让Leo的内壁布满暧昧的伤口，所以当Jack进入的时候Leo感到一阵麻麻的刺痛。大概因为鲜血的润滑，让这一次变得并不那么困难，Leo舔了舔牙根，咽下满口的腥咸。他能感到Jack完整的形状，在他的身体里完美地契合着，这样的触感让Leo感觉羞耻而恶心，他的内心如此抗拒，身体却不得不迎合。  
刺痛过后是细小的酥痒，他忍不住挪动了一下自己的屁股，而下意识收紧的后穴让Jack发出一声难以按耐的呻吟。  
Jack不能体会刚才自己给Leo带来了多大的痛苦，他只觉得现在舒服极了。  
眼前的这个人，对他满怀仇恨，但却不得不臣服于他，他的身体健硕而火辣，每一条肌肉都布满了汗水，就连最隐秘的那一处也因为水渍的光泽而无比性感。Jack捏着Leo的大腿，在Leo的律动下恶意地顶弄着，故意打乱他的节奏，看他愤恨的表情Jack有种恶作剧般的快感——他很享受，享受着对对方身心上的征服和愉悦。  
Leo至始至终都没有发出一丝声音，只有那么几次Jack误打误撞进到深处时才发出闷哼——对，闷哼，他努力克制着自己的声音甚至情绪，安静到可怕。  
但Jack并不喜欢这样，于是他不再是偶尔戏弄他、放任Leo自己运动，而是渐渐用力挺动自己的下身，将自己的分身捅进Leo的最深处，伴着血腥气摸索着Leo柔软的每一寸，他要听Leo尖叫，要听他求饶，要像当初自己在那张铁桌上那样尽显狼狈。  
渐渐地Leo无法继续控制自己的身体，也许是太疼了，也或许是别的什么，但他绝对不会承认他感觉到了一丝快感。他的身体在Jack的撞击下不断颠簸着，只能靠双手紧紧压着Jack的肩膀才能支撑自己的身体，他的嘴里时不时吐出几丝如呻吟般的叹息却马上被压抑在喉咙里，然后Jack就会更加发狠地穿刺他，让他再也无法克制自己的喊叫。  
Leo浑身颤抖，汗水湿透了他的全身，血已经不再流，取而代之的是黏腻浑浊的体液，那些充满腥味的液体证明着他的沦陷和失败——Jack赢了，彻彻底底地打败了他，让他变成了骑在男人身上淫荡的婊子。  
随着一阵没顶的快感，汹涌的暖意充满了Leo的后穴，然后又顺着空隙流淌出去，而自己的阴茎也颤栗着喷出白色的精液弄了Jack满腹。  
Leo浑身失重地落在Jack身上，他的头靠着Jack的胸膛，那些液体就在离他不远的地方，几乎一张口就能舔到。  
“契约生效了吗？”  
这是Leo缓过神来后说的第一句话。  
Jack满意地勾勾嘴角，他的阴茎还在Leo的体内，但他并不着急拿出来，这是他今晚的权利——啊不，是他今后所有时间的权利。  
然后，他从地上的外套里取出那些价值不菲的票子在Leo的面前烧掉。  
Leo侧着脸看着，对方的分身还在自己的身体里肿胀着，但他已经没有力气将那玩意拿出来。他看着火焰在他面前升腾而起，温暖的光芒仿佛将他的四肢点燃，他无比希望这火也能将他的灵魂一并烧尽。  
Leo最终看到灰烬落在他面前，吹一口气就散，他知道他和他的同伴在这一刻都有了保障，但他绝对不会感激这个恶魔，这个人的父亲毁了他的人生，而他现在毁了自己。  
“You son of bitch。”Leo对Jack说。  
这一次Jack轻柔地、缓缓地攀上Leo的脖子，将他的脸托起。然后他闭上眼凑近Leo的耳边，也许是凑得太近，他感觉对方短短的胡子有些扎脸。  
“Yes， my bitch。”

Jack从Leo的身体里退出来，用外套将自己身上的痕迹擦干净然后扔到Leo的身上，盖住他凌乱的下体。Leo也坐起来靠在墙边，他抚摸着衣服上一看就价值不菲的花纹，然后将它们揉成一团。  
咯嗒一声，Jack像来时那样轻巧地离去，整个密室里只剩下Leo一个人。他闻见房间里糜烂的气味，这一刻突然很想笑，他张了张口却发现自己笑不出声。  
晨光略过大地照亮外面废墟似的世界。  
随着又一声全城警报的响起，今年的清除日终于结束。  
广播里传出机械样的女声，一遍一遍麻木地重复。  
——感谢您的牺牲，祝您节日愉快。


	4. Chapter 4

之后的连续两天Jack再也没有出现在Leo面前，他给Leo置备了一间房子，就在离皇宫不远处，紧挨着最繁华的闹市区。  
最重要的是，这里不是Jack的产业，也不是任何皇室成员名下的资产，除了Jack，没有别人知道这里，他的保镖也不知道。  
然后第三天，Jack还是来了，看来他真的并没有打算那么容易就放弃对Leo的兴趣。  
Jack走进屋子，四处打量了几眼，挑剔了下室内不够明亮的灯光，然后在沙发上坐下。  
“还习惯吗？”Jack语气轻快。  
Leo没有回答。  
他在擦枪，将灵巧的器械拆成零零碎碎的部件，用工具清理干净，再一件一件组装回去，从他被安置到这里开始就靠这个打发时间——但是没有子弹，这是一把空枪，要是装了子弹哪怕是一枚，Leo都可能忍不住先崩了Jack，王子知道他干得出。  
Jack没有等到回应，倒也不恼，只是起身驾轻就熟地从柜子里取了支红酒给自己倒上。 “什么时候能动手？”Leo装完这一趟，举起枪放到眼前看了看准心，问道。  
他连看都没有看Jack，他不想看他，不屑看他——也不敢看他，他无法忽视面对Jack时内心小小的慌乱和惧怕，他痛恨自己在这个瘦弱王子面前的软弱和无力——不就是付了些肉体上的代价嘛，他付得起，也不在乎，Leo这样说服自己，却把手枪重重地拍在桌上。  
Jack拿起另一只空酒杯朝Leo晃了晃，看到Leo只是执着于要他的答案而不在乎酒时，似是失望地将空杯搁回台子上。  
“Silas太精明，现在可不是正确的时机。”Jack又回到沙发上坐下，晃动着杯子里的酒，透过那瑰丽的红色去看Leo，从他宽厚的肩膀一直扫到柔韧的腰线，“能坐上国王这个位置就有一定的手段，别轻视了他。”  
“那什么时候才是正确的时机？”Leo从拆卸枪支的桌边走到Jack跟前，他毫不遮掩地展示内心的迫切。他确实迫切，他恨不得立马就结束这样诡异的生活，他报完他的仇，那人也拿走他想要的，各取所需，谁都不欠谁。  
他看着酒杯后Jack玩性大发的双眼，Leo知道自己确实轻视了他，从一开始就是这样，所以他现在才会在这里，像被带着枷锁的狗一样只能祈求主人的施舍。  
“我说可以的时候就是正确的时机。”Jack将手中的红酒慢慢倾倒，液体从他敞开的衣领中滑下去，沾湿了他的皮肤，也慢慢从衣料中透出蛊惑人的鲜红。  
Jack将空杯随意扔在沙发上，然后拍拍大腿，对Leo说：“而你要学会做的第一件事情就是——服从——我从不给不听话的宠物东西吃。”  
然后他张开双臂，仿佛是要迎接Leo一般，但Leo知道，今天的游戏又开始了。这种糟糕的感觉让他意识到他逃不出这个轮回，但自己也确实是心甘情愿留下的不是吗？  
——这本就是场公平的交易。  
“到我这儿来，”Jack将挣扎着走来的Leo拉到怀里，呼吸喷洒在对方的腰腹间，然后他扯扯自己湿透的衬衣，扁扁嘴笑道：“这是送你的红酒，要，全，部，喝，完。”  
Leo盯着Jack的埋在自己胸前的脑袋看了许久，仿佛眼神就能把他凿出个洞似的。然后他终于放松了自己紧绷的肌肉，迎合地贴上Jack的身体，柔软的舌从口中伸出，流连在红酒淌过的Jack的皮肤上，他甚至能感觉到Jack胸口的毛发在舌苔上滑过的酥麻感。  
Leo不自觉地在Jack身上落下一吻，得到Jack赞赏般的一声轻笑。然后他浑身僵硬了一下，又立即被Jack按进怀里。。  
“你要遵守你的承诺。”Leo在羞耻的吮吸声中含糊地说了这么一句。  
“你也要遵守你的。”  
Jack微抬起头，以胜利者的姿态俯视着匍匐在他身上的男人，一瞬间感觉到无比的满足。

其实头三个月里，Leo过得很艰难，他每天暗暗地跟着Jack行动，晚上就陪Jack——在王子有兴致的时候——他并不擅长这个。但Leo白天做的那些能够承受的活也并不是那种光明正大的保镖，他做的就是在保镖之外的范围观察Jack身边的动向，意外地也能看到不少东西。很多人都盯着Jack的一举一动，不管是想要抓取桃色新闻的狗仔，还是不知道哪里窜出来的蹩脚强盗，甚至还有不长眼的死基佬都无一例外地会接近他——不管知不知道他真实的身份。还有一种，是身份不明的刺客，或许来自别的势力，也或许是政治上看不见的敌手，还有财团利益链上的人，每一个都有想要他命的动机，当然很大程度上，Jack这个身份为他的国王父亲分担了不少仇恨，但可惜的是，国王并不非常喜欢Jack——看起来他更希望未来有个女皇当继承人，Leo靠在暗处抽烟的时候这么想到。  
偶尔，他还要兼职杀手，上个星期，他刚刚解决了一个想要和国王签订肮脏交易的财阀代表人，庞大的资金会通过这次交易流进国库，然后站在利益链顶端的富人会更加富有，连带着政客们一起得利，而穷人们只会越来越拮据，在每一次清除日过后成为凄惨的羊羔肉。但并不是每一次交易Jack都喜欢，就像这次的，要是交易成功，那个财阀就会顶掉Jack刚刚安插进重要部门的人手，这样的事情是不允许发生的，但Jack本人和他的人却并不适合出手，于是这件事情就落到了Leo手上。  
这就是代价，Jack果然给他的代价翻了不只一番。  
Leo在楼顶上调试狙击枪的时候心里默默腹诽，对面就是目标必经的大厦出口，此刻他耳朵里带着Jack亲自配给的蓝牙耳机，Leo知道里面一定装了定位器，或者还有别的什么——在自己意图逃跑的时候说不定就爆炸了。  
耳机里是酒吧间的喧嚣声，Jack和美女的调情声，还有亲吻时发出的啧啧水声。Leo有些受不了，但是Jack不允许他把耳机摘掉，他要旁听他干活的全过程，Leo真不明白这种事不现场看的话光听有什么好听的，况且还会影响他的状态——不过这些抱怨Leo统统都不能说出口，不然他完事之后会过得很惨——他竟然在头三个月之后的日子开始渐渐习惯和Jack的相处模式。  
其实最开始的暴行，只是因为Jack想要报复那次绑架，他发现Jack总有异乎常人的自尊心，Leo猜想大概这源于Jack的身份和经历。  
手边的定位仪显示目标已经靠近预定地点，而此刻耳机里的Jack依旧和美女吻地火热，脸红心跳的呻吟声一丝丝传到Leo这一边，Leo只好又观察了一下楼下的动态，深吸了口气将手里的枪又握紧了些。  
“……我忍不住想看你屁股上的纹身，还有紧紧吸住我手指的手感……”听起来Jack已经快把美女拿下了，或者说已经拿下只是对方还想玩一玩矜持的小游戏。  
“……用你的腿牢牢圈住我的腰，然后让我的大家伙捅进你的身体……”  
“……我会顶进你最深最深的地方，让你湿漉漉的小嘴喊不住别的话……”  
“……你喜欢吗？说呀……你喜欢吗？嗯？……”  
仪器显示目标已经经过大厅，再过一分钟就会进入他的视线，而他现在还不得不接受各种污言秽语的干扰。  
他的耳机里又响起了那种水声，还有Jack每次快进入高潮时候才会发出的笑声。  
“宝贝，说你喜欢我……你喜欢我操你吗？”  
最后一个单词之后，是一种Jack才会发出的特有的音调，像是哑在喉咙里的哼声。这让他想起他们无数个夜晚的欢爱，一想到这个他整个人都硬了。  
“闭嘴！”  
终于，Leo忍不住骂了一句，他已经看到在目标前面开路的保镖了，三秒之后，目标进入射程，他干净利索地扣下扳机，然后迅速地匍匐后退，用了三十秒将枪拆得七零八落之后统统装进一个垃圾袋里，从大楼后面的通风管道里扔了下去。开枪之后，Leo一点都没有看目标，他相信自己的枪法，尽管Jack一直在耳机那头捣乱，但这并不影响他的发挥，但是再过一会儿就说不准了，他感觉自己现在对Jack的声音格外敏感，他想他大概是要疯了。  
楼并不是很高，他没有选择乘电梯或是走安全通道，而是直接攀着大楼背后的排水管一口气滑了下去。等他下到地面并且顺利过了一条小巷进入对面街区参差的楼群里的时候，他听见安保将大楼底楼大门撞开的声音。  
耳机的那头已经没有了水声，连喧嚣声似乎也小了下去，Leo对着耳麦只说了一句“待会儿见”，就随手关掉了通讯电源。  
——对方可能会根据周围的讯号源搜索到他，而他现在已经逃脱了主要的搜索圈，接下来要做的就是和Jack会合而已了。  
酒吧喧闹如常，Jack还是坐在自己的老位子，因为保密措施做得好，这个酒吧并没有任何狗仔能够混入。  
Leo持着特别的贵宾卡由其中一个偏门进入，从路过的侍者那里借来一个托盘和一杯酒，他脱掉身上沾满硝烟味的大风衣只穿了简单的衬衫，托着酒盘的样子还真像一个酒保。  
他端着酒接近Jack，在震天的喧嚣声中凑近他的耳朵，说：“先生，您预订的酒到了。”  
Jack没有立刻回头看他，而是使了个眼色，跟在他身边的两个保镖就很自觉地将他身边的两个美女牵走，并且和她们站在Jack的不远处，让Jack的位置在这个酒吧里变成了视觉上的一个死角。  
Jack拿过盘子上的酒杯，轻轻摇晃：“酒是到了，但是品相略差了点。”  
他挑起眼睛看向Leo，继续说：“某些人加了不该有的步续，说了多余的话。”  
然后他将一口酒含在嘴里，拉过Leo敞开的衬衫领口，而Leo也下意识地拿起托盘挡在他们面前，甚至阻隔了头顶上射过来的光线。  
这口酒就这样从Jack的嘴里一丝不剩地流进Leo的口中。  
清冽的果酒，加点苦味，冲刷着Leo的味蕾，还有Jack恣意伸进来的舌头，和他自己的纠缠在一起。  
“不过今天不惩罚你，算是你完成任务的奖励。”  
Jack的眼睛在暧昧的灯光下泛着水光，Leo差一点就以为他碰上了一个奔放的美人，但他立刻回过神来，退了一步站进任何人都看不见的阴影里。  
Jack看着他的举动，无所谓地笑笑，将杯中的酒喝得一滴不剩。  
——时间还很长，Leo。  
——代价你还未还够。


	5. Chapter 5

“重复一遍，时间？”  
寂静深沉的夜，Jack住在首府最高的酒店总统套房里，他敞开着窗帘，任外面的月光铺洒满旖旎的大床。额发湿润地黏在他英俊的脸上，他此刻有些微喘，火热的呼吸断断续续地喷洒到对面人的脸上，他俯下身子在某人的颈动脉上轻轻咬了一口，勾着性感的嘴唇微笑着又问了一遍。  
“时间……回答。”  
“一点三十……嗯啊……三十二分……”  
身下的人清晰地感觉到Jack滑过了他身体里的某一处，句子没说完整就转换了奇怪的音调，并在分外宽敞的房间里传来微弱的回声。  
“我没听清，你要大声点。”Jack轻笑出声，他丝毫没有觉得自己的举动有多么恶劣，执拗地要Leo一定要回答他的问题。  
“一点……一点三……FUCK！！”  
当Jack以精准的角度第三次滑过那个点的时候，Leo浑身酥痒得简直要从床上蹦起来，但是Jack并没有打算放过他，而是更加用力地冲撞他，直到这场性事达到高潮的时候，Leo依旧没有把那个时间报完。  
——现在是午夜11点。  
一个小时后，Leo终于从那张大床上起来，他从地上一件一件捡起自己的衣服，裸露的后背露出健美的肌肉。Jack躺在床上看窗外的夜景，从玻璃的反光里欣赏男人鲜活的肉体，他盯着那个影子吃吃笑起来，问了一个问题：“时间？”  
然后他满意地看见Leo的身体明显僵直住，紧致的后臀肉微微收起，他能够想像那人的后穴是不是在一吐一吸，仿佛要吞进什么玩意。  
而Leo也感觉到自己身体的变化，他背对着Jack，脸上面无表情，但手上加快了捡衣服的速度。  
等所有的衣服捡完进入浴室前，他才僵硬地回答了那个问题：“一点三十二分，帝都银行运钞车。”  
——欧，还附赠了别的回答。  
Jack挑挑眉地笑得更开心了。

凌晨1:30，帝都银行。  
Leo开着车隐蔽地停靠在离银行不远的小巷里，今晚帝都银行的运钞车依旧准点到达，将每天的现钞运往别的地方，但有一点特别的是，这些装满现钞的铁盒里，还混着另一样东西，这样东西就是Leo今天的目标。  
Leo出门的时候已经洗过澡，但是下体的酸痛还是提醒他不久前做过的运动，他心里不免为自己竟然已经如此习惯现在的生活而咒骂起来。  
——Fucking Prince。  
腕上的手表突然发出震动，提醒着他1:32分的到来，而这时，押送钞票的运输员手上提了一只截然不同的黑色皮箱从银行里走出来，塞进了放满钞票铁箱的运钞车。  
就是这个了。  
Leo拉开枪的保险，从车上下来，轻巧地倚靠着墙角慢慢移动到运钞车附近。  
今天的天很好，月亮的角度正巧给他所在的地方留出了一片昏暗的阴影，Leo趁两个运钞员进银行的空隙放倒了离车子最近的那一个，然后迅速冲过去踢翻了想要启动警报的另一个。“突”地一声，他开了今天的第一枪，让刚才放倒的运钞员彻底完蛋。接着他躲到车子的侧面等待闻讯赶来的另外两个傻蛋，然后俯下身子单手提着枪，就这么从车底对着对面的人又开了两枪，运钞员完全没有意料到这刁钻的射角，毫无悬念地倒在了血泊中。Leo就这样解决了现场所有的人员。没有触发警报，也没有惊动另外的警员，Leo顺利从运钞车里取出那一只皮箱，拿走了里面薄薄的两页纸，迅速开车从一条人迹罕至的小道走了。  
他开始越来越熟悉这些事情的流程，就连做小偷这种事情也成为他日常的任务之一。  
——当然，还有陪床。  
他承认他真的很不擅长这个，每一次事后的清洗都让他感到无比的羞耻，但是这是他和Jack的契约，没错他是卖给Jack了，在这个每一年穷人都担惊受怕的国家，他只能这么做，更何况他也算救了别人。  
那么他还那么恨Jack吗？也似乎并不……至少在床上的大多时候他来不及想别的——这又让他感觉耻辱了。  
这个国家病了，肮脏的政权交易并不比街头的掠夺高尚多少，但至少他看到了Jack也在自己努力做一些有益的事情——当然除了清除日的设立。  
好吧，他还是恨Jack，他无法放弃恨他，为了他失去的儿子，也为了他自己……  
车子已经回到Jack下榻的酒店，他将车停好，就靠在离正门不远处的街角抽起了烟。  
从这个角度看出去，能看到不少人在不同的角落里等着，Leo粗略地扫了一眼，基本都是狗仔，大概是听闻王子殿下入住酒店想要挖一挖今天王子睡了哪位佳人吧？是当红明星的话自然是猛料，如果是什么政要的女儿那就更好了……  
Leo猛吸了一口烟，下意识地笑了笑。  
——可惜都不是。  
然后他突然意识到了自己的想法，烦躁地将只烧了一小段的烟扔在地上迅速掐灭了。  
就这样，Leo和那帮狗仔一样，在吹了一夜的冷风之后终于迎来了天亮。  
Jack的时间其实并不难把握，很多时候那都是计算好的，只要摸索就会发现规律，就像过夜这件事，他从来不会在陌生的地方赖床。  
天刚亮他就穿戴整齐准备走出酒店大门，他戴着墨镜以遮盖自己的黑眼圈，因为他一夜没睡。  
自从上次Leo强烈要求要摘掉耳机行动后，Jack就只能靠定位仪了解Leo的动向了，谁也不知道他就盯着停留在酒店大厦几米的红点看了一夜。  
同时等在门口的狗仔们也似乎从困顿中苏醒过来，一个个斗志高昂地守着Jack出现的那一瞬。  
王子如期驾临，闪光灯也劈头盖脸地朝Jack砸过来。Jack已经习惯这样的场面，他现在身边没有带保镖，因为他命保镖去拿车了，狗仔的镜头比平时离他更近了，他仿佛是在猎枪下的猎物，刺目的闪光让他无所遁形。  
然后Jack勾起嘴角，拿出一把玩具手枪，把离他最近的几个摄像机都糊上了颜料。他笑得像孩子一样开心，丝毫没有察觉到他已经激怒了对面的狗仔们。  
——但那又如何？他可是王子啊！  
——不过今天，没有保镖，不是吗？  
镜头报废的那一个人首先冲向了Jack，人人都知道Prince Jack私生活放荡不羁，那么和人当街打架又有什么不可以？何况当街斗殴这并不比桃色新闻来的差呀。  
就在这时，一把黑色的大伞也在人群与Jack之前撑开了一道屏障，它不仅阻隔了狗仔冲上来想要冒犯王子的脚步，更挡住了Jack几乎要暴露在其他镜头下的、一瞬间的错愕。  
Leo撑着伞挡在Jack的侧面，一手护住他的肩膀，带着他走向保镖刚刚停在不远处的车辆。  
Leo的手粗糙而温暖，而Jack的手则有点冰凉，他们一起握在伞把上，亲密得隐蔽而自然。  
然后Jack就这样被Leo塞进了轿车里，连同手上的黑伞也一起交到Jack手上。  
“只有这一把，掉了就没有了。”他只对Jack说了一句便帮他关上门，而自己则匆匆从另一条小路逃走了。  
Jack摸着黑伞有些松动的把手，将它掰开，里面是卷成细细一条的两张机密的文件。  
他笑了笑，将纸塞回去旋上伞柄。  
而他的手上似乎还残留着Leo的温度，Jack不知道这是不是错觉。


	6. Chapter 6

其实Jack更喜欢夜晚，只有这时候他才可以有些空隙将自己的真面目暴露在一片黑暗里，即使霓虹闪烁也比白日光天更能掩盖他的真实情绪。  
身边打扮妖娆的女人蹭着他的肩膀跳着热舞，他回过头舔了一口她发亮的耳坠——这个女人的香水味有点刺鼻。  
平时的这个时候，他或许会呆在某个山顶的大宅里一个人看夜景，也或许在某个豪华酒店套房对某个人宣泄自己过多的精力。  
他的脑中第一时间想到了Leo，他感觉自己好像已经很久没有和他说过话了，但Jack知道Leo一定在某个地方看着他，从某种程度上来说Leo是个很死板的人。  
Jack喝光了杯子里的酒，烦躁地将身边的美女推到另一个酒友的怀里，然后他又要了一杯更烈的。  
自从那一日清除日过后，Leo Barnes彻底成为了Jack Benjamin的所有物，Jack承认除了最初那一点想要惩罚他的不甘心之外，这笔交易比他想象的还要划算。Leo的确是个不可多得的人才，能给他干很多他碍于身份不能干的事情，而且在床上Leo也足够优秀，尽管脾气收敛了不少没有刚见面那么火辣了，但Jack还是很满意——野猫新鲜，但还是家猫贴心。  
——之前，他也有一只小家猫……  
比现在的这只要柔弱，敏感，只会等待，连说爱的时候都软糯得让人觉得无趣。然后他死了，被不知道谁随手抛到了大街上，在那个特殊的日子里，Jack就这样连他完整的尸骨都没有找到。  
Jack从来没有和Leo说过，其实他也很讨厌清除日，那个日子让他重新成为了只能戴着面具而活的人。  
可惜这张面具戴得再好看，有些人还是不喜欢。  
Jack猛地灌了一口酒，一下子就被呛得咳嗽起来，脸也涨得通红。  
国王早上罢免了他在军部的职务，他曾经以为是上次在边境出任务时的小纰漏，那本不是需要免职的过错。  
他冲他的父亲大吼大叫，他竭力争取着自己的位置，他想要证明他可以做到，他可以更优秀，他那么想要得到自己父亲的认同，就连爱上家猫这种事情都羞于让父亲知道。  
但国王的回答是什么呢？  
“看看你的样子！”国王遣走了身边所有的下人，咬着牙辱骂着自己唯一的儿子，“你白天拜倒在女人的石榴裙下，晚上就和男人鬼混，你以为这些都没有人知道吗？”  
他一下子就呆住了，他以为自己的秘密能保存得很好，那一刻他感觉被人扒光了衣服一样羞耻。  
“如果你想要继承王位就拿出点样子来！之前死掉的那一个还不够提醒你吗？”  
那些话像淬毒的利剑把他扎得体无完肤，他感觉所有的血液都涌上了脑袋，几乎就要冲出眼眶，然后他看见不远处藏在角落里的Leo。  
“现在的你绝对不可能得到王位，如果你不改变的话，就绝对不可能，永远不可能……”  
他在看他……  
那是种什么眼神？平静得不带一点波澜，没有同情，也没有嘲弄，只是这么看着，像在看别人的故事……啊，对，这本来就是Jack Benjamin的故事，不是Leo Barnes的故事，但是这样很好，如果只是这么看着他的话……Jack竟然可以忍受。  
国王说完这些就走了，也不知道他是对继承人的失望，还是只是厌恶这个儿子。  
但Jack意外地只是呆在原地，他的泪水蓄在眼眶里很久才掉出来，他对着Leo的方向颤抖地动了动嘴唇却终是什么也没有说。  
他抹了把脸背过身去，站了一会儿又回过身来，再往那个角落望去的时候，等在那边的人已经不见了。Jack觉得这一刻，心里又开始酸涩起来，明明已经吞回去的水汽再一次涌上眼角，比之前的更汹涌，滚烫到难以负荷……

“嘿！你看哪儿？！”  
身后传来一阵喧闹声，人群不自然地骚动起来。Jack专注于自己的酒杯，没有管他们，倒是身边的酒友们兴致勃勃地凑上去看。  
“滚远点小兔崽子！”接着一股大力就结结实实地撞到了Jack的肩膀上，手臂因为惯性甩出去，弄撒了刚满上的一杯烈酒。  
Jack回头看向肇事者，想看看到底是谁擅自把他从回忆里拉出来——还浪费了他的酒。  
此刻他的眼睛红红的，眼神有些迷离，仿佛是喝得太多，他站起来的时候还不得不扶了一下身边的吧台。  
“老兄，要是腿脚不好就别来年轻人的地方了。”Jack呲着牙说着，满脸嘲讽。他翘起嘴角，笑得欢快，仿佛刚才被撞到的不是他，他也对这件事并不生气，而站在他面前的这个人才是真的好笑。  
不过这个“笑话”很快起到了效果，那人上前推搡着Jack，Jack被逼得一个踉跄撞到了吧台边缘。  
几步之外的保镖马上上去拦住了肇事者，但却无一例外地被Jack瞪住，不得不放手退了下去。  
Jack摇摇晃晃地前进了一步，也推搡回去，说：“想打架呀？直接打就是了。”话音刚落就一击直拳将对方打得滚到地上。  
这下是真的激怒了对方，那人也一拳揍回去，正巧打在Jack的鼻梁上，血马上沿着鼻子留下来，他抹了一下，竟然笑得更癫狂，敞开双手大喊道：“对！就是这样！来打我！狠狠揍我！”  
Leo站在不远的人群里，他的目光深邃，和白天Jack看到的那样不起一丝波澜。他不知道Jack这到底是怎么了，他以为Jack并不愿意别人看到他的丑态，无论是强忍着哭泣的表情，还是被揍得一塌糊涂的样子，都应该不是Jack喜欢暴露在人面前的。所以白天看到Jack背过身去，他就走开了，走得远远的，他把Jack一个人留在原地，在Jack看不见的地方看他终于忍不住滚落泪水。  
但现在，Leo真的不明白……  
也许是感觉受到了挑衅，身边的人群也越聚越多，肇事者看着狂笑的Jack觉得受到了嘲笑，他又冲了上去，他要狠狠打扁这个不知趣的小子！  
拳头却在半空被截住，Leo压低了声音制止Jack：“够了。”  
Jack终于又看到消失了很久的人，他发出一声冷哼，不削地讽刺他：“你终于出来了？”  
“很多人在看你，再闹下去明天你就会上报纸。”Leo将打人者一把甩到远处，继续劝说Jack。  
但Jack十分倔强，他凑到Leo面前，近到Leo都能闻见他鼻血的铁锈味：“你在教训我？”  
“我不是在教训你，我是在提醒你，你已经不受国王重视，再闹出事情不就更……”  
一声击打的闷响打断了他们之前的对话，Leo的脸意外地偏向一边，颧骨上几乎以可见的速度泛起一片通红。而站在他面前的Jack也似乎被惊呆了，他瞪大了他依旧通红的眼睛，满眼都是Leo晃动的影子。  
“混蛋你干什么！”首先反应过来的还是Jack，他猛地冲过去一脚踹翻了偷袭Leo的那个人，对方毫无防备地摔倒在地，而Jack就乘机跨坐上去一下一下殴打着那人的脑袋。他的全身都冒着似乎能灼伤人的怒火，拳头雨点般地落到对方头上——那人竟然打了Leo，是谁给他这个权利？！  
随着Jack的举动整个酒吧更加混乱，酒保开始打电话叫保安，而Leo已经看见乘乱混进来的狗仔四处寻觅着Jack的踪影。  
Leo没顾脸上还火辣辣地疼，上前开始拽Jack的手臂，但Leo觉得Jack似乎沉浸在打人的快感中一点都没有停手的意思。于是他给保镖使了个眼色，他们负责拖走正在被Jack暴打的那个人，而Leo则拦腰抱住了暴怒的Jack，在那些狗仔找到这里之前，不由分说地把他带离了这个是非之地。  
他们从酒吧会场一直跑到后门，Jack也就这样在Leo的拖拽下挣扎着骂了一路，Jack第一次觉得Leo的力气竟然有那么大，把他牢牢地绑在自己的臂弯里一点都没有脱手。  
两人气喘吁吁地冲出后门，来到昏暗错综的小巷里。夜里的空气有些湿冷，一股冷气直冲进Jack的喉咙，Jack猛地咳了一声，终于停下了叫骂。  
Leo也终于放开了他，他们面对面站在巷子里，互相瞪视着，谁也没有先开口，好像刚才打架的是他俩似的。  
过了许久，似乎是在冷风中站久了，Jack打了一个喷嚏，而对面的Leo竟噗嗤笑出声来。Jack又瞪了他一眼，一把扑到他身上，将他推到墙角，Leo没站稳，正巧跌坐在一张废弃的沙发上。  
Jack跪坐在Leo的大腿上，他们温热的体温透过薄薄的衣服传递给彼此，Jack的鼻血凝固在脸上，让他英俊的脸显得有些滑稽。Leo伸手抹了一把，将血蹭在Jack的衣服上，Jack皱起眉头张了张口，还是没说什么，但是紧接着他的唇就附到了Leo的唇上。  
——那是一个温柔的吻。  
Jack的嘴里还存着酒香，而Leo的嘴里却什么也有，干净得没有味道。  
Jack不停纠缠着Leo的舌头，将自己的味道全部传递给他。Leo短短的胡渣刮着Jack光滑的脸，Jack不太舒服地嘟囔了一句什么，拿手指摸了摸他的脸颊，又吻了下去，直到两人都快无法呼吸。  
Jack的脸涨得通红，而他的眼睛也还是红红的。月光照不进这小巷，让Leo无法确认这在Jack眼里闪耀的到底是月光还是泪光。Jack将Leo整个人都压进旧沙发几乎爆开的棉花里，他不断吻着Leo，却也只是吻着，他从没有像今天这样，面对Leo，如此温柔而虔诚。  
Leo感到Jack的吻从他的唇落到他的耳后，然后滚烫的液体就流进了他的脖子里，而Jack就安静地埋在那个地方，微微颤抖着、再也没有挪动过方向。  
“我不优秀吗？我不够好吗？”Leo听到Jack这样问他，没有回答，他并不太明白那些晦涩的政治和人类永远无法满足的念想。  
没有等到Leo的回答，Jack放在Leo胸口的拳头捏紧了些。他用力地咬了一下Leo的肩膀，问他：“是我做的还不够吗？你也觉得我很糟糕吗？所以才永远站在很远的地方……你还在恨我对吗？你依然那么恨我吗？”  
Leo不知道该怎么回答这样的问题，他应该恨Jack的，理应如此。但事实上，他却在默默守护他，他变得无法放下他，他愿意看着他，见证他所有的前行和悲伤。  
“我承诺，你随时可以叫我，”Leo叹了口气，用脸蹭了蹭埋在他颈间的Jack的头发，“无论何时何地，你都可以呼唤我。”  
“你是我的……”Jack的声音闷闷地从Leo耳边传出来，语气是从未有过的柔软。  
Leo无声地笑笑，他觉得他笑的次数从未像今天这样多。  
只是因为那人看上去像是喝醉了，而自己也许也只是敷衍的打发。  
“对，我是你的。”

阴冷潮湿的小巷角落，Jack蜷缩在Leo的身上，Leo用他的双臂环住Jack微微弓起的背脊。他们静静呆在黑暗里，风声吞没他们的呼吸声，只有冷，环绕着他们，还有Jack的泪水和Leo的心跳，成为他们之间唯一的温暖和慰藉。


	7. Chapter 7

那之后的两个月简直是夏伊洛的多事之秋，针对之前迦特国边境发生的暴乱，国王在今天召开新闻发布会，对已经平息的暴乱发布声明。  
而Jack却没有出席这场发布会，他的车正驰骋在高速公路上。  
“路障清除。”通讯器里传出任务启动的暗号，Jack踌躇满志地转向身边的David，David刚升任为外交部代言人。  
Jack对着对讲机回复，“按计划行动。”  
“我们不是去新闻发布会吗？”David有些不解地问，尽管他现在是Jack的姐姐Michelle公主的男朋友，尽管如此，他进入政治圈的时间还是太短了——从某种程度上说，David如此心软，却还是深得国王的欢心。  
想到这里，Jack对David的态度不免变得有些冷淡：“我们有别的任务。”然后Jack望向窗外，在他两米之外的是Leo的车，Leo坐在驾驶座上朝Jack望了一眼，正好对上他的视线。  
没错，这次他也同样随行。  
迦特边界是广袤的原始森林，Jack一下车就收到迦特国上校的接待，他们已经准备好了一切。这一次是两国唯一的一次合作项目，但迦特国人并不方便出手，一切都必须由夏伊洛这边完成。  
Jack边走边对着身边穿戴整齐的士兵们说：“我们来此是受命于国王，你们听我领导。”  
而David也跟着Jack一路来到一辆军用吉普车前，他心里有些预感，但是还是问出了口：“我以为我们只是负责外交。”  
Jack转身微笑地看着他，自从来到这个临时的野战基地，他整个人仿佛一把利剑，透露出锐利的锋芒，谁要逆鳞而上，就要付出血的代价。  
“这才是真正的外交，David。”Jack敲打着吉普车盖上摊开的迦特边界的地形图，略微讽刺地说，“欢迎参加实战。”  
Leo在远处默默地看着，和那些大兵们的位置完全隔离开来，他们都知道这是王子带来的人，但没有一个上前同他闲聊。他默默换上沉甸甸的军用装备，武器配给是一把M24狙击枪，和一把藏在腰后的枪套里的M9。  
Jack也换好了装备，深绿色的油彩完全遮盖了他原本的肤色，Leo只能靠他发亮的眼眸认出他来。  
“我们奉命参加实地考察，清除叛乱头目贝利亚。叛乱分子在森林都有重兵把守，我们的任务是隔离并杀死贝利亚……”  
Jack在车前布置着任务，而Leo这次并没有被准许作为先锋部队，Jack带的人不多，而路线的侦查也需要人手，Leo被分配在其中一个观测点，一路给Jack一行的偷袭打掩护。  
David没有继续听Jack的战术布置，因为这个部队本来就没有他的位置，他需要的只是跟着Jack；而且他也并不喜欢Jack的这个计划，尽管他知道一切都是国王的安排。  
David不知何时走到了Leo身边，Leo有些奇怪，但也并没有主动和他说话，Leo知道其实Jack并不喜欢自己的“姐夫”——他确实是太过幸运的男人，尽管他救过Jack的命，但他也因此爬上高位，在舞会上公主对他一见倾心，就连国王也欠他的情；不难想象一旦公主和他结了婚，作为王位第一顺位继承人，他们就很可能成为这个国家的新皇后与新国王，而到时候，Jack也只是王子，他什么也得不到。  
“我看得出，你很厉害，上过战场？”David好奇地问他。他很早就注意到了Leo，他是自己开车跟着Jack来的，而现在他和Leo的处境竟然有点像，他被Jack孤立，而这个男人从来到这里就独自一人。  
Leo手上的动作顿了一下，军用匕首在指尖饶了两圈插进膝盖侧面的卡槽里。  
“没有，我当过警察。”Leo回答，“是中士。”  
“Jack也很厉害，他天生是战士，”David朝Jack看了一眼，继续说，“但就是有些固执。”  
Leo几乎要下意识地附和他了，但最后还是忍住没有点头，但他不能否认David看人很准，难怪国王喜欢他。  
Jack的讲话进入尾声，David也必须回到Jack那边去了，他临走前拍拍Leo的肩膀，叮嘱了一句：“要小心，等我们回来。”  
Leo“嗯”了一声，也端起枪朝部队中心靠了靠。  
“我们晚上悄悄行动，天亮前完成任务。”Jack说完这句，整个战略布置算是完毕，离天亮还有十个小时，真是个漫长的夜晚。  
“抽三个人跟着我进去，其他人打掩护。”Jack点了三个老练的大兵，又指着David说，“你也跟着我。”  
“Jack，我并不觉得这是个好主意。”David还打算做最后的尝试，如果让人知道了夏伊洛在新闻发布会的时候在迦特国边境开火，即使是为了暗杀恐怖分子头目，那也一定会失信于民，对两国邦交没有一点好处。  
“在这次任务中我不是你的朋友，我是你的长官，高于国王，明白了吗！”Jack在对David示威，事已至此，他不允许任何人对这次行动产生质疑，就算那个人深得国王信任——就是因为国王喜欢David超过自己这个做儿子的，Jack才更加不允许David阻碍他的计划。  
Jack走在最前头，他们离边境线只有几百米，Jack靠在天然掩体后观察着整个地形。David默默在不远处跟着，而这时Leo凑到了Jack身边，他不知道应不应该和Jack说，但他觉得David是个好人，何况他们还要一起作战。  
“别老打压David，你们以后还会经常合作的。”  
Jack斜睨了Leo一眼，又瞟了瞟不远处的David，发现对方也正在看他们：“怎么？你交上了新朋友？还是他主动来搭讪的你？”  
Leo发现Jack满嘴酸溜溜的口气，皱眉道：“这和他没关系，我是为了……”  
说到这里，他有点说不出口，于是Leo略烦躁地换了个说法：“国王器重他。”  
“就是因为国王器重他！”Jack的话语尖利起来，只要一提到国王，Jack就像浑身绑满炸药一样，“你也是，你只需要乖乖听我命令就行，就算你有中士的头衔，但批评我，你还没有这个资格。”  
也许是环境太安静，而战事一触即发，Leo听了Jack的话竟然也有些控制不住自己的脾气：“是啊，我是没有这个资格，你从来听不进别人的劝，而且我也学不来你那些个男朋友那样，他们都把你宠坏了。”  
“你说什么？”Jack终于回过头正视他，Leo从来没有见过Jack如此锐利的目光，他本能地感觉到危险，所以他什么都没有回答。但Jack并不打算结束这个话题，他一只手摸到Leo的脖子，然后紧紧箍住他的下颚，将他的脸掰过来直视着他的眼睛，Leo想起来了，Jack的眼神和那时候一样，这让他浑身汗毛倒立。  
Jack就这样掐住Leo的脖子，像第一次在竞价会的密室里一样，他尽量压低着声音，但最后还是忍不住咬牙切齿地朝他吼起来：“我说过，不要提我的男朋友！”  
——Leo终于想起来，他触了Jack的禁忌。  
Jack隐忍的愤怒在自己耳边呼啸：“你有什么资格提他？你有什么能比得上他的？他是我这操蛋的一生中唯一的真实！”Jack涂满油彩的脸上看不出表情，但是眼中布满的血丝让他看起来好像要哭了一样，Leo竟然生出一丝愧疚，但随即Jack的话语又像致命的利刃一样，毫不犹豫地袭向Leo。  
他听见Jack说：“你呢？你是什么？你以为你整天跟在我身边，我对你展示过那几次该死的软弱，你和我的关系就不同了？”  
Leo略微瞪大眼，第一次露出明显的吃惊，仿佛被说中了心事。  
而Jack则轻蔑地笑了一下，他不知道自己在说什么，囫囵而出的话语像是从来没有投射到大脑里过似的，他本能地用那些话将自己包裹起来。他整日面对着父亲的刁难，政敌的阴谋，媒体的嘲弄，还有一个不知道哪个村子里蹦出来的劲敌——他要保护自己。  
而Leo是谁？他应该和自己站在一边，他应该为他阻挡流言和窥视，而不应该在这里为了他忌惮的乡巴佬劲敌阻止他前进的脚步。  
——任何人，都不能阻止他。  
“Jack闭嘴……”  
Leo知道Jack接下来要说什么了，这是他最不想听到的话，他微微启唇，几乎要乞求他停下来：“不然我们还能……”  
但那没有效果，Jack浑身都是刺，像第一次见到的那样，充满了攻击性，他不会停下，他是要见血的。  
Jack的嗓音有独特的嘶哑般的性感，Leo看着那张张合合的嘴唇，每一个字都变成他听过最震耳的轰鸣，让他的脑子几乎无法运转，他听不到别的东西，只有他的话，在他的脑海里、他的胸膛里撕扯回荡，他看见远处停歇的飞鸟都被惊起。  
“你告诉我，”Jack用手指戳在Leo的心口，“你除了每天浑身赤裸地躺在我的床上，你还是什么？”  
他用最恶毒的语言当做武器，终于将Leo整个人钉死在了原地。  
有冰雪在Leo的心里凝结，Leo下意识地转过头看了看四周，不远处的其他士兵都被他们的争吵吸引，包括被Jack撇下的David。他们都在看他，眼里充满了疑问或是探究，他不知道他们是不是都听见了，但他觉得他们一定是听见了，因为这片地区如此安静，而Jack根本就没有压低自己的声音——他觉得在场的人都知道了，他Leo Barnes是王子的婊子这件事。  
这简直就像是从上一个清除日延续下来的噩梦，Jack依旧是那个恶魔，而他自己把身心都卖给了这个恶魔，他被他的表象迷惑，以为自己不在地狱里；但他错了，什么都没有改变，他无法挣脱，他完了，他彻底完了。  
这一刻，Leo耻辱得恨不得立马死去。  
与此同时，Jack也终于意识到周围所有人都在看他们，他竟然在所有人面前说出了那样的话，尽管他并不确定别人是不是都听到了，但那确实太超过了。  
Jack看着Leo震惊的眼神，赶紧放开紧捏着Leo脸颊的手，连他自己都不知道，自己的力量大到把Leo的下颚捏出了一片通红。  
Jack慌乱地站起来，又立马半蹲在掩体后。他朝士兵们做了个手势，大家就立刻分散到各自预先拟定好的位置去了，仿佛之前的一切从未发生。  
Leo也架起狙击枪躲在掩体后，他用一只眼看着瞄准镜里对面的状况，完全不再看他。Jack觉得自己现在应该要说些什么——至少要说些什么来挽回，但这不是他的强项，他从来没有做过这样的事情，这让Jack觉得无所适从。  
David一直呆在Jack和Leo的身边，他不知道刚才发生了什么事，也不知道现在该说什么。而计划行动的时间已经临近，Jack咬了咬牙钻出掩体，招呼David跟上他，随后他看了Leo一眼，朝他的肩膀伸出手去。  
这只手最后还是没有落到Leo的肩膀上，Jack的手拍在了Leo架起狙击枪的土墙边，试图唤起对方的注意，他盯着Leo的眼睛说：“等我回来。”  
而Leo没有看他，他仿佛与这枪化成一体，那双眼里只有冰冷的平静。


	8. Chapter 8

Jack带着David刚刚躲过一波巡逻的敌人，趁着这空隙迅速朝安全地带进发。  
几个监测点都不断汇报着他们那边没有发现敌情的反馈。  
确认过前方安全后，Leo将瞄准镜偏了几个度数，瞅见Jack一行穿行在密林中的踪迹。  
他们现在是什么关系？也许Jack还依旧觉得是那一个口头的契约将自己绑在了他身边吧？没有白纸黑字，只是被逼无奈的情况下的一句话，他Leo Barnes就乖乖跟在Jack Benjamin身边那么久，他几乎为他做了所有事，连他自己都觉得匪夷所思。  
他的手指在扳机上扣紧又松开，瞄准镜里已经失去了Jack的踪影，而他也没有继续监视敌方的动向，视线里只是一片无关紧要的树林。  
通讯器里又传来Jack压低声音的询问声，他们正处在两国的边界，随便抬抬脚就算是离开了夏伊洛，Jack的首要目标是贝利亚，只要他们抓到了贝利亚就必须尽快离开迦特的国界，一丝一毫都不能停留，这关系到两国邦交。  
通讯器里几声“Clear”过后，Leo下意识吞咽了一下，回复道：“Clear。”  
——他想要离开。  
——离开，离开，离开。  
——是时候了。  
他的手指从狙击枪上离开，慢慢地匍匐着后退，通讯器里暂时安静下来，看起来似乎是Jack正在等待合适的前进时机。Jack的呼吸声在频道里回响，时长时短，Leo知道他在平复自己的情绪，在压抑身体里因为紧张还是担忧而产生的颤抖。  
Leo轻轻摘下耳边的通讯装置，小心翼翼地放置在狙击枪边，不让对面发现他这边的异常。等他趴在地上挪到足够远后，他突然站起来转身发疯似的跑向边界，这一整片的森林往左都是迦特的领地，因为暴乱之后这一片成为了乱党的底盘，但是实际上乱党的人数不足以巡视这片区域保证没有人偷渡，而乱党的基地据情报是在森林的右边，正是Jack现在进发的地方，所以Leo就利用了这一点，在这一个时间里，成功地逃入了迦特。  
——只要他躲到天亮，只要Jack收队回去，他就能真正自由。  
——他就能，彻底离开Jack。

Jack微喘着气靠在树后，他现在正处在敌人的视线里，他必须静静等待敌人的离去。Jack的冷汗贴着他的脸流进眼睛，他眨了眨眼，将水排出去，他不敢用手，怕自己一动就暴露了。  
其实这次的行动真的很冒险，迦特国境内的乱党却由夏伊洛来清除，如果不幸被抓，为了保住自己国家的名誉，谁都不会来救他们。  
Jack朝Leo的方向望了一眼，森林层层叠叠的冠叶遮挡了他的视线，他看不到Leo，但他相信Leo一定在那里看着他，等回去后他一定好好和Leo解释，说他对自己来说是不一样的，并不是自己之前说的那个样子……  
“解除警报。”通讯器里传来队友的讯号。Jack立刻从树后转出来直冲前方的桥洞底下，那里是一个很好自然掩体，又是敌人的视线死角，他们可以从那边顺利进入敌人的基地……  
“情况汇报。”Jack对这耳麦小声问。  
“Clear。”  
“Clear。”  
“Clear。”  
“……”  
缺了一个视角的汇报，Jack皱眉又问了一遍：“情况汇报。”  
Jack听着对面一片空茫的空气声，心跳声慢慢在脑中轰鸣起来。  
“Leo？”Jack小心翼翼地问，没有得到任何回答。  
“Leo？”Jack不死心地又喊了一声，频道里的背景声没有丝毫变化，只有空气里的风声偶尔装机在仪器上响起噗噗地轻响。  
突然间，枪声在耳边骤然响起，通讯器里也爆发出一阵混乱。  
“SHIT！他们在上面！”  
一群不知从那里来的叛乱份子，站在他们对面的斜坡上，正好将Jack一行人的位置尽收眼底。没有人察觉，没有人示警，Jack只好在这措不及防中，和队友狼狈地开始了反击。  
那个位置是Leo的位置。  
Jack朝那边开了一枪，打中了一个乱党，那人从斜坡上栽倒下来滚进树丛中。  
“Leo——！！！”Jack朝那边撕心裂肺地大喊，但这喊声很快被淹没在一片激烈的枪林弹雨中。  
Jack一边朝那边吼叫，试图得到Leo的回应，一边无奈地在其他队友的掩护下从桥洞后面撤退。直到他们彻底摆脱乱党的追击，并且顺利进入贝利亚所在的基地附近时，只剩下了David和他两个人，而对面Leo的回复也一直没有传递到Jack这里。

“现在怎么办？”David看着呆坐在地上的Jack问。他们好不容易找到一件废弃的林间小屋，剩下的弹药不多，他们也只有两个人，而对方的人数光靠他们并不足以应付，如果要完成任务必须另想一个对策。  
因为刚才的战斗，Jack整个人都灰头土脸的，衣服上也被刮蹭出不少痕迹，他对David的问话毫无反应，就像一台当机的机器。  
“Jack？”David有些担心地问。  
然后Jack终于动了，他抹了把脸，眨了眨眼睛说：“只有我们两个了吗？”  
“嗯……没有后援我们不能进入得太深，不然太危险了。”David将剩下的弹药分配好，铺在地上，一人一半。  
“没有退路了。”Jack数着弹药，将大半的手榴放到榴弹包里，“就算只有我一个人我也要把人带回去，如果你要走你自己走吧。”  
“Jack！”David惊叫一声，惊讶他竟然有这样的想法，“我怎么会扔下你！我知道你讨厌我，但这次我们会有办法的，只要我们合作——只要你愿意跟我合作的话。”  
“那一年在边境，你在你以为我被俘虏的时候救了我，其实那是毁了我，”Jack对David说，“如果我死在那儿，我就会是英雄，你应该让我光荣牺牲的。”Jack整理好自己的装备，难得聊起以前的事情，但他至始至终都看着地下，David没法从他的眼里看到他的情绪，但David猜想到，Jack说这个，是和Leo有关。  
David并不知道是行动开始前的争吵让Jack和Leo产生了嫌隙，还是Leo的消失让Jack陷入了极度的担忧和绝望，David感觉Jack的情绪有点低落，在这个不乐观的情况下，David只好尽可能地安慰Jack：“我不知道刚才你和Leo发生了什么，但我们都不是你的敌人——我不是，Leo也不是。”  
Jack将手边的手枪递给David，将剩下的一支塞进自己的裤腿，他抬起眼睛，夜色让他的目光冷冽而坚决，他对David说：“敌人，我知道。但是你，我不知道你是什么。”Jack故意避开了Leo的名字，但是David知道这话也是对Leo说的。  
David无奈地摇了摇头，但却终于松了口气，Jack的话虽然说得难听，但他递过来的枪说明他已经愿意和他合作，不管如何，没有什么比这次任务更重要。

越深入敌营，这里的巡逻就越紧密。他们的正前方刚走过去一个十人小队，他们观察了不少时间，每10分钟会来一波，从这里走到贝利亚的帐篷要15分钟，就是说无论如何他们一定会在半路遇到一波巡逻。  
David已经和Jack商量好对策，自己等会儿会负责制造混乱引开这两批巡逻的士兵，然后Jack就乘机去找贝利亚，如果骚乱能让他自己出来那就更好了，当然他们也得做好最坏的打算，如果混乱给他们争取的时间不够长他们要怎么全身而退？Jack抿了抿嘴唇对David说，那就再扔一枚手榴把敌人和他们一起炸了。David不太认可地摇摇头，他就当Jack这是在说气话了，他觉得Jack已经快气疯了，如果再不开始行动他不能保证Jack还能不能做出正确的判断。  
David小心地躲过第一批巡逻，在第二批巡逻进入视线的时候，他的手榴弹顺利地炸翻了不远处的一架坦克，这也同样如预料般吸引了所有敌军的注意力。David躲在一个储物帐篷里，远远看到贝利亚从主帐篷钻出来查看情况，而Jack就从后靠近，干净利落的一个后勒，成功将贝利亚的声音捆绑在他自己的身体里。Jack拽住他慢慢后退，贝利亚用手肘击打着Jack试图摆脱这窒息的绑架，但是似乎没有效用，贝利亚翻起白眼，再也使不出力气终于身体一软晕了过去。  
David松了口气，Jack小心翼翼地将人拖到阴影里，坦克燃烧的火光明明灭灭，没有人注意到刚才发生的一切——很好，没有比这更好的状况了。  
但David显然还是太乐观了，只见刚刚软倒下来的贝利亚没有了脖子上的束缚，突然间醒转过来，或者说他根本没有晕过去。他抬脚向后用力一蹬，正巧踢中Jack的脑袋，Jack被踢得一个踉跄，贝利亚就顺势站起来掏出了藏在身上的手枪。  
David从物资帐篷里冲出去，也不管会不会有人看到，场面太混乱了，但他知道他不能让Jack有事，不然不仅是这次任务的失败，夏伊洛还会搭上下一任的继承人，而Michelle也会怪他……还有几步就能追上他们，只见贝利亚举着枪对Jack说了一句什么，接着笑起来，David离得太远，听不清他们的对话，然后他奋力朝贝利亚扑了过去……  
砰——！！！  
一声枪响，在敌方士兵的营地上空回荡，在四处救火的喧哗声中依旧是那样突兀而清晰。  
David抓住了贝利亚，冒烟的枪此刻落在地上，对面的Jack却身体一歪重重地撞向地面，David焦急地喊了他两声，而Jack只是浑身颤抖地蜷缩在一起，没有回应他。  
不远处的士兵发现了他们这边的异状，都从坦克燃烧的地方开始聚集过来。David用皮带迅速把贝利亚捆好，然后掏出匕首顶在他的咽喉处，他现在没有多余的时间去看Jack到底伤在了哪里，他只有控制住贝利亚，好让这个人质在Jack站起来之后，给他们多提供一些逃跑的机会。  
Jack在地上闷哼了两下，然后低吼了一声，一枚子弹从他染血的手指间滑落，从大腿里生生挖出子弹后，鲜血迅速喷涌出来染红了他半条裤腿，他从衣服上撕下布条给大腿扎紧，终于晃晃悠悠地站起来。  
Jack也看到从远处跑过来的敌人，他用力给了贝利亚一拳后，站到了David身前，他捡起贝利亚落在地上的手枪开始瞄准面前移动的敌人。  
“把他带回去交任务。”Jack开了一枪，打死了一个，引得剩下的人更加疯狂地涌向这里。  
“那么你呢？”乱党头目还在顽固挣扎，David给了贝利亚一肘子，终于让他有了一刻安静，但他知道贝利亚绝不是因为屈服于暴力，而是他看到自己的士兵正往这儿赶，他笃定了他们带不走他。  
“我会成为英雄。”Jack又开了一枪，但这次没有打中，他有些恼怒地啧了一声，说，“这次不要妨碍我。”  
“你在说什么！Jack！你是王子！你必须要回去！”David感到十分震惊，“我们已经抓到了人，我们可以一起回去！”  
敌人越来越近，就连Jack也感觉自己的手心在出汗，他勾了勾嘴角，露出一个不太好看的笑容：“你觉得我们两个人，带着一个不合作的逃犯，还能安然而退吗？我该说你天真好，还是该说你太蠢？”  
说着Jack竟然往敌人来的方向跑起来，David看着他疯了一样的举动，立刻将贝利亚扔到一边，一把把Jack扑倒在地上，大骂道：“你疯了吗！我们可以不要贝利亚！我们承认任务失败！但是你是王子你怎么能去送死！”  
“我怎么不能去死！”Jack反手掀开背上的David，腿上的伤口又在流血，但Jack一点都不在乎，“你可以回去做父亲的继承人！夏伊洛他们的不缺一个王子！如果我死了，至少史书上记载的时候，边上配的会是‘HERO’！”  
David回头看看被捆绑着动弹不得的贝利亚，又看看仿佛杀红了眼的Jack，一时间哑口无言。  
正在这时，一束灯光从他们身边照射过来，随即而来的是响亮的刹车声，车子停下，里面传出一个熟悉的声音。  
“快上车！！”  
敌人离他们不到两百米，Jack愣愣地回头看去，Leo的样子在明亮的光晕里显得有些模糊。David把贝利亚推进后座，又冲呆在原地的Jack喊了一声。  
Jack回过神，刚挪了一步，便跪倒在地面上，他的大腿又在流血，刚才包扎的布条完全无法止住那个伤口，血顺着腿漫到地上，腿一时间麻木得没法动弹。Jack也有些急了，他朝敌方又开了几枪，打光了手里的子弹，然后他把枪扔掉，用尽全力撑住地面好让自己站起来。  
突然，一股熟悉的气味环绕住他的身体，温暖的臂弯穿过他的腋下将他一把抱起放进了副驾驶座。  
Leo关上车门没有丝毫停顿，然后他一蹬油门，车子就飞驰着带着他们一行人驶离了敌人的包围……


	9. Chapter 9

车子行驶在一马平川的大路上，他们已经离开了迦特国的境内，也抓到了乱党头目贝利亚。David感觉有些困顿，尽管从前他常年呆在战场，但是没有一次像这次这么疲累。他又确认了一下捆绑的牢固度，然后朝前排的Leo和Jack投去好奇的目光。  
他们从逃出来到现在都没有讲过一句话。  
Leo开着车，时不时盯着Jack流血的大腿看，那片包扎的布条已经无法负荷Jack的血量，血滴滴答答地流下来，就像是刚淋过雨没擦干一样。  
“你……”Leo终于忍不住先开口，很久没有开过口让他的声音感觉有点干涩，“你的血流得太多了。”  
“怎么？嫌弃我弄脏了你的座椅？改天我会送辆新车给你。”Jack并没有拒绝和Leo对话，但这话里的倒刺明明白白表现了他现在的心情。  
Leo皱了皱眉，却没有再接话。  
尴尬的沉默让车里的气氛恢复诡异。  
他们一路无话又开了十几分钟，突然一个急刹，Jack几乎整个人飞出去撞到挡风玻璃上。等他在座位上坐稳后，立即转头怒视Leo——没有情况，没有敌人，也没有蹿出来的小动物，为什么要急刹车！  
“你要包扎。”Leo从车里取出一卷封箱带，“没有别的了，将就一下。”  
Jack格挡住Leo要伸过来的手，骂道：“不要你管！”  
Leo也没管Jack说什么，他用力掐了一把Jack的伤口，让他痛得只好松开了手，然后Leo迅速扯碎了Jack的一条裤腿，把干燥的碎布压在伤口上然后用封箱带缠紧。  
Jack盯着Leo把这一切做完，但他眼里的怒火并没有熄灭，他目光灼灼地看着Leo意图错开视线的眼睛，说：“你逃走了。”  
Leo没有回答，他开始启动轿车，再次上路。  
“你他妈逃走了！”Jack一把抓过Leo的方向盘，车子急剧地偏离了一个弧度后被Leo再次用急刹停住。  
“你发什么毛病！”Leo这次也怒了，Jack的状态很不稳定，他刚才差一点要杀了一车的人。  
“哇哦，”车后座响起一声口哨，贝利亚嘲笑地看着他们说，“奶油王子和他的狗腿吵架了。”  
“闭嘴！”David揍了他一拳，弄断了他的鼻梁，也成功让他噤声，然后用胶带封住他的嘴巴以免他再招惹盛怒的Jack。  
Jack斜睨了一眼David算是默许了他的举动，然后他继续把怒火一股脑地丢向Leo：“我发什么毛病！我全身都是毛病！所以你受不了我了是吗！所以你就当了逃兵？你差点杀了我！”Jack一把攥住Leo的领口，几乎想要把他掐死，“你他妈就是打算杀了我对吗？！”  
“我没想杀了你。”Leo将Jack的手指一根一根从他衣服上剥落。  
Jack有些气喘，光是说完这些话就花光了他大半的力气，也许是失血让他变得虚弱，Leo几乎没用什么力就掰开了Jack的禁锢，Jack知道自己不能拿Leo怎么办了，他靠在座椅靠背上不再说话。  
车子慢慢启动，随着路上的颠簸，Jack感觉睡意袭来，腿上的伤还很疼，但他觉得困意会帮助他忘记这些，忘记一切，所以他放任自己进入了睡眠，进入到一片黑暗的世界。  
Leo感觉到Jack变得平缓的呼吸，终于轻轻舒了口气，而David察觉到他的举动，这才终于开口说话：“你当了逃兵，Leo。”  
没有得到回应，但David还是继续说下去：“敌人从你的观测点偷袭了我们，Jack当时一直喊着你的名字不肯撤退。”他顿了顿试图从后视镜里看Leo的反应，但是Leo只是平静地看着前方。  
“但是你却在刚才救了我们，我想他只是……”  
Leo将紧咬着的牙关松开，打断了David的话，他的声音依旧干涩，从舌尖一直梗到喉咙：“我没想要杀他。”  
“嗯，我能理解。”David安抚式地笑了一下，“但是他喜欢你。”

Leo感觉自己的呼吸一紧，不知名的情绪一股脑地涌上心头。  
——Leo Barnes，你得到了Jack Benjamin的喜欢。

Jack时睡时醒，一路上很不安稳，所幸血止住了，让他恢复了一点力气。  
期间通讯器响了几次，Jack向总部汇报了一下他们这边的情况，希望一入城就有人来接应。  
Leo开着车，估计着还有一个小时就能到达城外。  
其实听了David的话后，Leo几次都张张口却欲言又止，他不知道该对Jack说什么，该道歉吗？他说不出口，这从来都不是他们的相处模式，他们之间从来只有叫骂和做爱，没有别的……其实想来，他们的关系已经变得太奇怪了，明明已经超过太多，却还是想要继续，但一旦再靠近一步就会让一切都毁掉。  
Jack将全身的力气都托付给背后的靠椅，他看向窗外隔两个小时就困得想要睡一会儿，他只好时不时碰碰自己的伤口，让疼痛帮自己保持清醒。  
Leo瞥到他的动作，抓住他的手摁在座椅边，每次都被Jack强硬地挣开，两个人在这个时候都没有说过一句话。  
从边境一路行来，眼看着不远处就是城外的关卡了，Jack又掐了自己一把，从其实并没有那么舒适的靠座上支起身子，将上衣的褶皱捋平。  
然后他看向伤腿上因为暴力包扎而残破的裤腿，Leo自然也注意到了他的动向，他尴尬地咳了一声，说：“用我的衣服……”  
Jack没有理他，自顾自地将撕碎的布条在膝盖处打了个结，好歹遮住了受伤的大腿。  
Leo说不下去了，他在Jack的冷战中感觉到了无所适从，他宁愿Jack对他大吵大闹，甚至是不管不顾地狠狠操他也好。现在这算什么？这比当面惩罚还让他难受。  
关卡近在眼前，已经能够看见站岗的士兵端着枪支站成一排迎接他们。路障挡住了去路，Leo把车速渐渐放慢，后座的David也抓住贝利亚的胳膊准备一下车就交接。  
Jack吸了口气，王子的高傲就在这一呼一吸间回到Jack的脸上，仿佛换上完美的戏服。  
车门刚打开了一点，却听见对面一声响亮的“Fire”令下，子弹就如雨水般倾洪而出。  
Leo一把拽住半个身子都探出车外的Jack，猛踩油门，车子向后迅速倒退，想方设法要撤出子弹的射程。Leo将Jack整个压在身下仅靠着直觉打着方向盘，但毕竟这里的地形还太狭窄，慌乱之中车子还是撞上了路边的大树，猛地停下来。  
就在这时，后座的贝利亚乘乱撞开车门逃了下去，Jack一看也立马从车上跳下，掏出枪挡住他的去路。贝利亚看到了Jack手上的枪，却丝毫没有停下的意思，也许是失血让Jack行动变得迟缓，贝利亚趁他不备用被缚的双手轻易抓住了Jack拿枪的手。  
枪对着天空开了两枪后终于还是被抢走，贝利亚将Jack按在地下，用脚踩着Jack受伤的大腿，Jack疼得失声叫出来不断挣扎着。  
“再见了，奶油王子。”  
枪被顶在脑后，Jack的心脏几乎要跳出来，他在这一片混乱里几乎能想象扣在扳机上的手指缓缓移动。  
——他要死了。  
这时，Jack将自己的脑袋竭力地朝旁边转过去，粗粝的土地刮擦着他的脸，那辆满是弹孔的车上有一个黑色的人影，夜色让他看不太清车里具体的状况，驾驶座上的Leo好像动了却又好像没动。  
他不知道……他不知道现在到底要想些什么才合适。  
肮脏的砂砾好像跑到了Jack的眼睛里，把他的双眼逼得通红。  
——我要死了。  
Jack突然朝着车子的方向大喊起来，他记起来了，他还有些话……  
“Leo我——！！”  
砰！  
枪响了。  
鲜血从Jack脑后喷出来，洒满了他的脸和发梢，腥稠的液体顺着表面渗进土里。  
“Jack！”David的喊声从背后传来，Jack眨了眨眼，贝利亚的血流进他眼里模糊了视线。  
David手上拿着还在冒烟的手枪，他将贝利亚的尸体从Jack身上挪开，关切地问：“你没事吧？”  
Jack摇摇头从地上爬起来示意自己没事：“Leo呢？”  
关卡的士兵们这时候追了上来，Jack赶紧举起双手大喊道：“是王子！别开枪！我是Jack Benjamin！”  
士兵们将他们包围，Jack又乘机转头看了一眼报废的车辆，车里的人影动了一下，缓缓打开车门从上面走下来。  
Leo的脸色看上去有些苍白，但似乎并没受什么伤，他朝Jack微笑了一下交出随身佩戴的枪械，跟着听从士兵的指示转过身去安静地趴在车门边。  
Jack却在Leo交出配枪的一瞬目光一凛，倏地回过头去。  
尽管Jack已经表明了王子的身份，但是局势紧张，对方还是例行公事地让他们举起手趴到地上。David就在Jack的一侧，Jack愣愣地问他：“为什么是你开的枪……”  
“为什么……不开枪你就死了啊！难道我还不该开枪？”David露出一副惊讶的表情，他有时候实在搞不明白Jack到底在意什么。  
Jack将脸转过去，用额头抵着粗糙的地面，下意识地撞了两下。他的腿又开始疼了，脸上的血腥味更是刺激得他受不了。  
——但Leo没有开枪……  
Jack满脑子都是这句话。  
他有枪，他知道他就要死了，却没有开……  
——他没有打算救他。  
Jack眨了两下酸胀的眼睛，将留在里面的血水逼了出来。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: RAPE & VIOLENCE

又过了一个小时，他们才终于从繁琐的身份核实程序中脱身。Leo的车早就不能用了，他们被人派车送回了市区，在拐过一条熟悉的街道时，Jack执意下了车，Leo自然只好跟着，David就被Jack派去给自己的父亲做任务报告，也顾不得这样做是不是会在年迈国王的心里又添一笔墨迹。  
Jack半拖着脚步在前面走着，他把背脊挺得笔直，尽量不让自己的身体有大幅度的颠簸，但是腿上伤让他无法控制，Leo在他后面看不见Jack的脸，但是紧紧攥着的拳头透露了Jack全部的情绪。  
“你恨我吗？”Jack走在前面突然问道。  
Leo的脸色依旧苍白，尽管Jack因为腿伤而一拐一拐的，而他的步履比起Jack来说却有些虚浮。他抬眼看了下天色，明月当空瞬间就让他晃了眼，他踉跄了一下，喘了几口粗气站稳了身体，Leo朝Jack看去，那人还一如既往地向前走着，也可能是Jack本身就太在意自己的狼狈，丝毫没有发觉身后的异常。Leo往前迅速迈了几步追上去，所幸Jack走不快，所以并没有发现他的落后。  
Leo拉了拉外衣，将里面紧裹在背心外面的胶带盖住，又把纽扣牢牢地扣好，这下谁也看不出异常。他又张开嘴吸了几口清冷的空气，将腰腹间的疼痛压下去，假装自己什么事也没有。  
没错，他中了枪。  
其实在卫兵开第一枪的时候，他的运气就全部用光了，好在子弹并没有留在体内，而是直接穿透了身体射进了身后的靠座里。后来他将Jack整个人压在身下，他觉得他的血可能沾到了Jack的头发上，但是当时情况太混乱，自己身上的血腥味和Jack的混在了一起，他不知道Jack到底有没有发现，不过现在那些血迹大概已经和贝利亚的血一起从Jack的脸上洗掉了。  
Jack走在前面好像问了些什么，精神恍惚的Leo没有听清Jack的话，但他能感觉到Jack还在生气，胡乱提问和回答并不是个好选择，所以他选择保持沉默。  
“没关系……其实没关系……”Jack看了他一眼喃喃说着。  
转眼两人已经回到了Leo的住所，Jack从门口的信箱底座抠出一把备用钥匙，手指颤抖着开了门。  
Jack走进去，将沾满了血和污垢的外套脱掉扔在地上，Leo也走了进去，Jack在他背后关上了门。  
他们没有开灯，紧闭的窗帘，透不出光线的门缝，黑暗阻隔了一切可以流动的光线。  
Jack的眼里有光，也许是如往常一样迷蒙晶亮的，也或许是血色一般的，但这些Leo都没法看见——太暗了，他只是后退了一步就跌坐在床上。  
太暗了，他看不清了……  
这时，Jack瞪着坐在床沿毫无戒备的Leo，他穿戴得那样整齐，连上衣都扣得好好的，而自己却这样狼狈，这场仗让他感觉输掉了许多东西。  
“但是你不能离开我……”后半句话终于在Jack咬紧的牙缝中吐露出来。  
他瘸着腿走向Leo，而Leo就这样愣愣地看着他走来，Jack一瞬间觉得自己好卑微。他是一国的王子，却需要用这样的姿势，这样的肮脏满是腥味的装束，靠近一个和自己签下契约的“奴隶”，对他说不要离开。  
呵，是世界倒转了吗？  
等Jack终于足够靠近Leo，他的手抚摸上他粗糙的下巴，小指刮拉着Leo的喉结，指甲在对方的皮肤上划出白色的痕迹，然后他将手慢慢收紧，掐着Leo的脖子慢慢后仰，最后一把将Leo压到床上。  
“但是，你不能离开我……不能……”  
动作变得急躁，Jack用力把Leo翻过身去，Leo似是这才感觉到危险似的猛地挣扎起来。Jack抽开皮带捆住他挥舞的双手反绑在他身后，Leo感觉到自己的双腿被Jack拉开，不消一刻腿上一凉，他的裤子就被扒到了膝盖上，Jack在他的臀肉上用力抽打了两下，一个挺身就冲了进去。  
Leo感觉自己被拦腰截成了两段，他的腹部已经麻木，而下身剧烈的疼痛让双腿支撑不住地颤抖起来，心脏却冰凉一片。他的尖叫只发了一声就哑了，就好像被什么掐住了喉咙，他的声音仿佛被无形的力量吞没；他想要大口呼吸，但是他的半张脸都被Jack用手牢牢陷在被褥中，呼吸被堵在嘴里。  
他奋力扭过头去，想要看清Jack现在到底是怎样一副憎恶他的表情。  
Jack在他的身体里胡乱冲撞着，没有一丝热情，他感觉有温热的液体从身体里滴落到他的裤子里，Leo在渐渐失去感觉，他不确定这到底是血还是他的肠液，但是疼痛还是在，像躲也躲不掉的梦魇，萦绕在他们交合的过程里。他的裤子依旧挂在腿上，衣服还好好地穿着，Jack就这样摁着他的脑袋狠地操他，阴囊用力地撞击着Leo的臀部，耻毛如同尖刺扎着他的皮肤。  
他拗不过头去，他的脊椎被撞击得涩涩发疼，Leo觉得再转过去一寸大概他的头颈就该断了。所以他放弃了，他将头转回来，尽力用额头顶在床上给自己的口鼻支起一小方呼吸的空间，他甚至还闭上了眼睛，他能感觉到Jack插在他发间用力到快要痉挛的手指，他好像还能通过手指上细小的血管感觉到Jack的心跳，但他不知道那是不是错觉。  
扑通，扑通。  
Leo浑身滚烫，脑袋在前后的摆动中混乱起来。  
很好，就这样。  
他将自己的注意力集中在好像不再疼的腰腹上，不知道是因为后穴太过疼痛，还是腰上的伤已经痛到麻木，这种意识转移让他觉得肉体没那么痛苦了。  
大概是这片刻的恍惚，他回想起了刚才在城外时的情景，他们的车在撤退中撞到了大树，震荡让他没有在第一时间拉出跳下车追贝利亚的Jack，他想要追的，但刚才的子弹穿透了他的腰侧，只差几分就会打断他的肋骨，现在弹孔里不断冒着血，他觉得走不了两步大概就会倒在地上，这样的他是帮不上Jack的，于是他从车里拿出给Jack缠伤口的胶带也如法炮制地给自己缠了一圈。等到一切完成再抬头的时候，车外的Jack就那样被贝利亚按倒在地上，贝利亚用枪顶着Jack的头，而Jack的眼睛看着他，Leo听到Jack喊了他一声，然后枪就响了。  
那时候自己的脑袋一片空白，仿佛是什么都被掏空了一样，他想不起自己该干什么，什么契约，什么报仇，什么都没有了……  
——没有Jack，一切都是空的；离开Jack Benjamin，他Leo Barnes就是空的。  
“你怎么会不恨我呢……”Jack喘着气顶撞着胯部，用膝盖将Leo的腿再扒开些，好让自己能到达更深的地方。  
他趴在Leo的背上，只是用手微微用力撕扯按压着Leo的头颅，甚至都没有用手扶住对方的腰。他的喘息喷在Leo的头颈上，然后狠狠咬下一口，在他的颈椎附近留下一排牙印：“这是应该的，我怎么就忘了……”  
有液体顺着Leo的脖颈流进衣服里，他不想思考那是什么，是Jack的汗水也好，是什么别的也好，从下一直贯穿身体最深处的痛楚又回到身体里，Leo忍不住倒吸了口冷气露出一丝呻吟。  
“你恨我对吧？”Jack又一次问出口，他不期待得到答案，他只是想说服自己罢了。  
Leo在Jack的禁锢下微微扭动身体，一股莫名的快感随着疼痛悄无声息地到来，那些无法察觉的酥麻像条条曲线，慢慢将他体内的玩意完完整整地勾勒在他脑海里，他甚至能够想象Jack阴茎上勃起的脉络镶嵌在他肠壁里的模样，滑过一道道沟渠又再向外磨平。  
——他为什么要跟着Jack，那个混蛋明明胁迫了他。  
——他为什么不毁约，他知道自己有这个能力。  
——他为什么总是跟在Jack身后，自己明明不爱看那个小王子默默承受屈辱的样子。  
——他本该羞耻，或是逃离这场闹剧。  
——但他做不到，所以他才回去找他。  
“没错！我恨你！我恨不得亲手毙了你！你这个畜生！狗娘养的混蛋！”Leo发疯似得挣扎起来，手上的皮带竟也有点松了，“你把我毁成了什么样子！你看看我现在是个什么样子！”  
Leo岔开着双腿，Jack整个人都压在Leo身上，而他的阴茎依旧在他体内抽动着，Leo伸手摸到Jack的大腿，对着那个伤口用力扣下去。  
“但我不欠你了！我他妈还清了！”  
Leo不知道Jack是否也能体会到他内心的痛苦，但至少，他的身体必须和他一样承受苦难。  
Jack被掐住伤口，在这倏然间的疼痛之下抖了抖身子，灼热的液体便全数喷涌进了Leo的体内。  
Leo向前扑倒在床上，身体像棉花一样再也无法动弹，他的意识再一次模糊起来，但他确信他做不到扔下Jack，他终于意识到了这一点。  
——他无法离开他。  
——他已深陷其中。

快感过后，Jack把瘫软的Leo扯过来翻过身子，Leo的上衣穿的好好的，裤子也只是褪到膝盖，白色的精液在大腿上流淌着，显得那样淫荡。  
Leo空茫的双眼对不上焦距，他直愣愣地看着Jack的方向却照不进他的影子。  
“你喜欢我吗？”  
他突然这样问Jack，而Jack猛地心脏抽紧，他下意识地想要摇头，身体却控制不住地僵在那里。  
没有等Jack回答，Leo自顾自说下去。  
“别喜欢我。”  
“……我们早该两讫了。”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An apology

接下来就是一阵沉寂。  
完全黑暗的屋子里只有两个影子卧躺在凌乱的床上，还有欢爱过后消散不去的气味。  
但这太安静了。  
Jack几乎忘记了呼吸。  
Leo说完这些话就再也没有了动静，但他还是睁着眼睛望着Jack，让Jack觉得自己隐藏在皮囊下的慌乱根本无处遁行。  
“我不……”Jack终于找回自己的声音，他试图辩解什么，但是话语一到嘴边，心脏处传来的钝痛就让他无法说出接下来的话，于是他放弃了，他竟然下意识认同了Leo给他的定论。  
Jack的肩膀垮下一个肉眼能见的弧度，他挪了挪身体，从Leo的身上退开。腿上的疼痛让他的移动有些迟缓，刚才Leo戳在他的伤口上，估计再用力些就能把他的大腿肉都挖下一块。他扯过身边的被单，用干净的部分帮Leo把下身的白浊都清理干净，然后帮他把裤子都穿上。裤子的纽扣在刚才粗暴的性事中被扯落没有办法系紧，Jack只好解下用来束缚Leo双手的皮带帮他把裤子扣上。在这一整个过程中，Leo都只是看着Jack，没有说一句话。  
而Jack就在Leo这赤裸裸的注视下，仿佛遭受了什么无形的谴责似的倍感愧疚起来。  
他伸手抚上Leo的脖颈，试图让Leo能对他作出点什么回应。  
Leo的皮肤滚烫，如同身体里藏着燃烧着的火焰，这几乎要灼伤Jack的手掌，但Jack没有放开手，而是将另一只手也搭上Leo的脸颊。Leo的双眼依旧直愣愣地看着Jack的方向，然而他的眼睛并不随着Jack的移动而转动，Jack将他的头托起一点，Leo就整个人向后仰去，就像一具断线的木偶。  
Jack慌了神，他用力拍打Leo的侧脸试图唤醒他的意识，但那没有成功。无形的火焰在Leo的身体里燃烧，仿佛要烧尽他仅存的生命力，埋藏在皮肤下的脉搏微弱到无法辨别。  
不……不应该这样……这到底是怎么了！  
一系列曾一度被Jack忽视的镜头此刻统统从他的记忆力涌现出来，Leo的疲惫、顺从、步履蹒跚……  
Jack一把扒开Leo搭理整齐的上衣，渗出点点血迹的贴身背心和紧缠在腰部的胶带就显露了出来。  
太熟悉了不是吗？这和Jack腿伤的救急方式一模一样！  
他从裤腿里掏出军用匕首割开那道束缚，一个已经化脓的血洞赫然眼前，脓水甚至已经流出，沾染在附近的皮肤上起了一片红红的疹子。  
“Fuck！”怒气一股脑地冲上头顶，Jack忍不住大吼起来，“你中枪了为什么不说！你他妈疯了吗？！”  
但是Leo已经完全陷入了昏迷，他听不见Jack的吼叫。  
Jack一把抱起他就从床上垮下去，但他显然太高估自己此刻的身体状况，他受伤的腿没法承受两个人的体重，于是砰地一声两人连带着从床上摔出去。但Jack还是紧紧抱着Leo，以至于手肘着地的时候整条手臂都给震麻了，而最先触地的膝盖也仿佛触电了似的，让他的旧伤疼痛得无法呼吸。  
“……Fuck……”Jack又爆了一句粗口，然后换了一个姿势，颤巍巍地将Leo扛起来起来，把他的手臂环过自己的肩膀。  
距离夏伊洛的日出时还有一个小时，外面的天还漆黑一片，空无一人的大街上只有偶尔的几声犬吠。  
Jack扛着Leo来到大街上，他用一只手将快要滑落的Leo又往上提了提，另一只手开始摸索身上的口袋，但是一无所获。之前的审查程序已经将他们身上所有的通讯设备收走，而他回来的时候满脑子怒气根本没有想到要取回那些东西。  
他从没有像此刻一样感到如此无措，但他也没有让自己去想接下来那些糟糕的可能性。Jack拍拍Leo的脸，尽最后一丝希望他能够醒来，他对着Leo说：“醒过来，你给我坚持住。”  
在早晨冷空气的笼罩下，Leo的热度好像退了一点，但Jack并不确定这是不是个好现象。  
路上一辆车都没有，晨雾将城市的上空笼罩在白色之中，此刻还没有光透下来，只有两个互相倚靠的人影茫然伫立着。Jack半拖着Leo，他其实一点都不知道现在应该对Leo做什么，他能在野外精准地认清敌人的营地，但在城里他一点办法也没有，他甚至认不清那些大街小巷到底通往何处。  
夏伊洛的王子拥有无比的权势，却在除去权势之后一无所有。  
Jack有些痛恨地叫骂了一声，将Leo的身体抱得更紧些，沿着大道大致往最近的医院方向走去，他甚至期望自己的保镖最好尽责地呆在离他不远处24小时待命，尽管他知道Leo的住处他没有告诉过任何人。  
Leo在他的身上越来越沉，Jack几乎拖不动他了，但他还是咬牙坚持着。  
这个男人和他有契约，他见过自己所有的阴暗和狼狈，更何况他刚刚才认清了自己的心，他怎么能就这样任由他死去！  
不过老天还是眷顾他的，就在Jack几乎要绝望的时候，一辆出租车进入了他的视线，Jack就这样猛地横在马路中间拦下了差点就要撞上他们车辆。  
他在司机的谩骂声中将Leo塞上后座然后自己也钻了进去，接着他在司机身上摸到了一部手机，挨了司机几下粗暴的拳脚后终于联系上了医院和自己的保镖。  
车子最终还是载着他们开到了医院，Jack顶着脏乱的发型和装束在院长不信任的眼光中，硬是把Leo的普通病房给调到了豪华套间。在嘱咐保镖交了住院费之后，他终于在病房门外的走廊上感觉到了一丝脱力。  
他走进病房，看着安静的Leo，男人的脸颊有些下凹，青色的胡渣在过去的战时里都不曾修剪，但是面容却无比平静，这仿佛是Leo这段时间里最心安的一觉。  
一时间，不知名的情绪涌上心头，竟让人难以言说。  
“你说的对，你早还清了。”  
Jack握着Leo的手，将脸蹭着他粗糙的、布满擦伤的手背，他小声对躺在病床上的Leo说着话，这些卑微而充满着期望的语气在Leo清醒的时候他从来没有吐露过，在以后的日子里也或许永远都不会说：“但是你能留下来吗？请你，留在我身边好吗？”  
Jack轻轻晃了晃Leo的肩膀，期望他能醒来给他答案，但是只晃了两下便停手了，害怕他真的被Jack一时兴起的行为打搅。  
Jack将Leo的手凑到自己的嘴边亲吻他的小指，然后某个单词就在舌尖擦过上颚的当口，止步在与牙齿微微碰触的嘴唇上。  
那句话最终没有变成能让人听到的声响，但是如果Leo此刻睁眼定能辨别出Jack要说的话。  
任何人都能辨别出那句话。  
那是这个世界上最甜蜜的、也是永恒不变的三字真言。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet sex

这是夏伊洛一年一度的圣诞节，也如往年一般毫无例外地飘起了雪。  
Leo的伤势已经大好，但他仍然记得当初自己醒来时看见的、大概一辈子也住不起的豪华病房，还有伏在自己床边如一个流浪汉一般邋遢的王子殿下。  
而看到Jack一瞬间的震惊足以让Leo回味好一阵。  
其实Leo隐约觉得Jack在他昏迷时对他说过些什么，不过事后Jack并没有再提起——他当然不可能提起，除了问他是否恨他，Jack很少将话讲第二遍——而Leo自然也不会去问，“追问”这种事也从来都不是他的性格。  
但一切似乎都悄悄地做了改变，这一点Leo还是能够察觉。  
叛党的事情告一段落，夏伊洛得到短暂的平静，王子的计划似乎有点放缓，于是Leo得到了难得的假期——其实他已经很少出外勤了，这让Leo觉得自己的生活方式有点像只家猫，当然并没有侮辱的成分。  
夏伊洛的圣诞和这个世界上的其他国家并没有什么分别，圣诞树还是一样的圣诞树，挂满礼物和彩灯，家家户户门口也都有应景的圣诞花环——但Leo家并没有，这不免让他的屋子在整排公寓里显得有些突兀。  
但Leo手上其实有一个现成的花环，是今天出门时附近商店活动赠送的，而Leo正纠结地拿在手里，心里思考着是否要装点一下这间实则在“Jack Benjamin”名下的房产。  
Leo将花环翻来覆去看了几眼，新潮的亮粉随着他的翻看落了满手，Leo似乎是有些嫌弃地啧了一声，但最后还是拿着他打开了房门。  
——这不过是一个花环而已。  
Leo将花环挂在门环的上方，并细心地拨开几片花瓣，他还特地透过门上的猫眼来回从门里门外看了几遍，确保猫眼不被阻碍视线，这才满意的拍干净手上的亮粉准备进屋。  
突然，Leo有一种别样的预感。  
于是他站在门口，朝四周缓缓扫过去，一个黑影朝更暗的角落里挪了一步，但它并没有打算走开的意思。  
Leo转身往屋里走去，再出来的时候手上的手机已经拨通里面唯一的号码。  
暗处传来一阵非常微弱的嗡鸣声，那个阴影从风衣口袋里拿出发亮的手机凑到耳边。  
“怎么没在宴会里？不怕被狗仔发现吗？”Leo先发致人，不只是因为节日气氛的感染，还是最近Jack对他的放纵让Leo的胆子变得大了起来。  
“你今天没有向我报备。”  
Leo看见阴影远远地吐出一口白气。夏伊洛适才下过一场大雪，这让深夜的温度比起往常更冷，电话里，Leo甚至听出对方声音里的微颤，他不知道这是不是错觉。  
说完那句，电话里沉默下来，对方似乎并不打算过来，也不打算就此结束对话。  
Leo叹了口气，回答：“Jack，我以为我现在是在休假？而且就算是往常，这个时间我的任务也结束了。”  
其实Leo不知道这么回答Jack是不是一个对的决定，因为他们根本不能算作是一种正常的下属对上司、被雇佣与雇佣的关系，他们的关系复杂到Leo一想起就会脑袋打结，但好歹，他们现在的关系不会是一见面就浑身疼。  
“不一定要结束……”过了许久，Jack终于回话，“今天是圣诞节。”  
前言不搭后语的句子，Leo看见暗处Jack口里的白雾在空气里聚了又散，但他下意识明白Jack的话并没有说完，所以他并没有打断他——也不知从何时起，Leo竟也开始对Jack如此熟悉。  
“我想要有能够信任的人。”  
Jack终于将话说完，在这个日子里，他面对Leo吐露出少有的感性，他也从来只对Leo流露这样的情感。  
“我以为我得到了你的信任。”Leo在电话里明晃晃地笑了一声，但这更像是一句玩笑，尽管字句那么像讽刺，说完Leo略有些后悔，他不知道自己的语气是否到位，希望别让Jack恼羞成怒。  
电话里沉默了一会儿，让Leo的心有些忐忑，他暗暗后悔干嘛要说那种句式，而现在他开始考虑是不是要立刻关门比较好。  
“我是说……知道还有人让我信任……很好。”  
Jack的语气平静，没有怒气，Leo猜想是不是整个城市的节日气氛压制住了这位王子的脾气，但他还是在电流声中听出那么一点点落寞，他不知道见鬼的自己为什么老是能够听出Jack的心情。  
“散散心？”Jack试探地问了一句。  
“……”Leo有些犹豫。  
“30分钟。”  
Jack说完就挂了Leo的电话，丝毫没有商量的余地。  
而Leo却握着断线了的电话迅速关上了门。  
一阵寒风刮来，Jack长风衣包裹的身子不禁抖了抖，他不知道他还在等什么，期待那扇门会再度打开吗？  
吱嘎——  
那扇门真的再次开启，Leo背着光从街对面朝Jack走来。  
Jack不禁要笑出声来，他从来不知道Leo这样在战场上都能散发荷尔蒙的硬汉真能把自己打扮成土得要死的乡巴佬。  
好吧，这并不是重点。  
Jack用手机在屏幕上设好30分钟的时限，秒数在夜幕中一闪一闪地减少。  
“30分钟能走多久？”Leo怀疑道。  
Jack将手机揣进口袋，默默拉起Leo带着厚实毛线手套的右手沿街开始走。  
“足够走完这条街。”

他们尽量沿着偏僻的小道走，这样比较不会碰上人，但阴冷潮湿的空气一点都不衬这个本该温馨祥和的圣诞之夜。  
我们应该坐在壁炉前吃烤饼！！  
Leo在心里这样呐喊道。  
Jack拉着Leo的手在前面走，从他的嘴和鼻腔里冒出的白雾在Leo看来，就像城市中心广场上拿来装饰圣诞树的棉花，但这明明灭灭的白色此刻却是这黑暗小巷里唯一的亮色。  
外面明亮的世界仿佛和这里格格不入，Leo隐约还能听见别人家里传出的音乐声。  
Jack义无反顾地朝前走着，似乎就是打算在这些个毫无情趣的蜿蜒小巷里耗尽这短暂的30分钟。  
Leo有些忍不下去，他甩甩Jack牵着的手抱怨：“这到底是要去哪儿？”  
而Jack还在继续向前，Leo的毛线手套就从瞬间停步的Leo手里脱出来，留在了Jack手里。  
Jack这才回头，似乎有些惊讶地看着Leo，然后竟然有些不知所措是地攥着针眼粗大、款式老旧，却因为Leo的体温而温暖的手套，磕磕巴巴地开口：“很快就到了……就在前面了。”  
手机的嗡鸣声在Jack的大衣口袋里作响，Jack拿出来一看，原来是设置的30分钟计时已经到了。Leo看见Jack在掏出手机的一瞬竟然轻微地叹了口气。  
“30分钟到了。”Leo对Jack说。  
他只不过说出了事实，却让Jack在这刻小小挣扎了一下，这同样被Leo看在眼里，但最后Jack还是认命地摆摆手说：“算了，下次吧。”  
毛线手套在Jack挥动的手里晃荡，Leo不知怎的，一把夺过来抓进手里，然后顺势把Jack裸露在外的手也抓过来。Jack冰凉的手指占满了Leo火热的手掌，这冰冷的温度不禁让Leo瑟缩了一下，Leo这才发现Jack的打扮还是如深秋那样的单薄风衣，没有温暖的大围巾，更不用说什么御寒的手套和帽子。  
“你这是什么打扮？”Leo皱起眉头，不禁为皇室对王子殿下的起居安排感到担忧。  
Jack被问得一愣，回答：“是明年春季最新款。”  
“我问你的是为什么穿那么少！王子的衣柜是没有冬天的衣服吗？！”Leo烦躁得将Jack的两只手都攥进手心里，又不由地咒骂了一声，显然是被Jack的温度冻到，他简直怀疑Jack难道每年的这个时候都得给那些个所谓“流行”打广告吗？  
捂了好一阵才将Jack的手指恢复到正常人的温度，但这圣诞夜的温度显然会把它们立刻变冷，Leo将那只被扯下的手套人套进Jack的右手，空着的右手则继续拉着对方的左手，但这次，走在前面的换成了Leo。  
他不知道目的地，但却有点执拗地要快Jack半步，还要装出一副不耐烦的口气：“出了巷子就该到了吧，再给你30分钟，走不出去我就回去了。”  
奇迹般地，似乎是只走了一会儿他们就走出了绕了很久的迷宫似的小巷。巷子的尽头是城市的中心广场，那里今年栽了一棵奇大无比的圣诞树，绮丽的灯光照亮了整个夏伊洛的天空。  
“就是那个吗？那我们……”Leo有些兴奋地回头看Jack，他看见Jack的眼睛莫名地闪亮起来，不知道是因为灯光倒映了进他眼里，还是Jack同样发自内心地感到兴奋。  
然后这一股灯光毫无预兆地在对方眼里熄灭了。  
连同这整座夏伊洛的灯光一起。  
黑色迅速笼罩了城市的上空，成片成片的楼房陷入黑暗里。  
Jack淡定地看看天空，说：“啊，停电了。”  
Leo不知道他这到底是失望，还是另一种程度上的认命，再一次的。  
——但他不想听见。  
由于瞬间降临的黑暗，围绕在圣诞树旁的行人顿时失去了兴趣，散了大半。  
Leo就扯着Jack的手靠近了中心广场，其实Leo还有些庆幸，要是平时，哪里能带着王子明目张胆地在这里逛，想到这里，Leo的心情似乎好了一点。  
圣诞树上的灯都灭了，但今天的月光还是不错，将圣诞树上挂着的玻璃圆球折射得闪闪发亮。  
“这是什么？”Leo扯下一个圆球给Jack看，玻璃圆球里有一个迷你小人，单薄的长风衣衬得小人身材修长，它的面容俊朗，就像王子一般。  
Jack难得露出窘迫的表情，看得Leo忍不住笑起来：“市民的福利？”  
他故意用手掂了掂，玻璃球里的小人也在他的手掌里跳了两下，他甚至还凑到Jack的脸边特地对比了下真人，问：“每个人都能拿回家吗？  
Jack不耐烦地从脸边抢下玻璃球，然后看了两眼又塞回Leo手里，狠狠地回答：“随便你！”  
“嘿嘿。”Leo笑了两下，真的将球塞进了大衣里。  
玻璃球在衣服口袋里可笑地鼓出一块来，Leo甚至还装模作样地拍拍口袋，并像是得了什么便宜的小老头似的朝Jack笑笑。  
周围的人群散得差不多了，这深冬的寒气还是逼迫着人们回家的脚步。  
几乎只剩下Leo和Jack还留在这漆黑一片的巨型圣诞树下，Leo难得勾起嘴角看Jack，Jack的记忆里其实很少有Leo这样的表情，要不是手里还残留着Leo的温度，他几乎是要怀疑这一切是不是这难得的圣诞气氛给他带来的错觉。  
“你为什么今天能跑出来？我记得皇室都该有圣诞晚宴。”Leo有些奇怪地问。  
“因为今天停电了。”  
Leo皱皱眉，纠正说么：“那是我们出来之后的事。”  
Jack想了一下还是回答：“因为今天停电……我可没骗你。”  
Leo眯起眼撇了撇嘴：“所以你才急着要带我来这里，赶在你设计的城市大停电之前？”  
Jack突然一把将Leo压在粗大的圣诞树干上，零零落落的悬挂物将他们的身影遮了个严实。Leo被这突然的举动有些吓到，但还是先惊叫着护住口袋里的玻璃球。  
Jack对着Leo开心地笑起来，舌尖甚至还在牙上舔了一下，这下意识让Leo有了不好的预感。  
“Leo你聪明得我都硬了。”  
Leo心里不自觉地翻了个白眼，但身体绷起的肌肉出卖了他此刻紧张的心情——这果然还是Jack的风格。  
不过今天是圣诞之夜，按理说每个人都会有圣诞老人的礼物，Leo不知道皇室每年都是怎么营造圣诞老人的故事，但是今年，今天，在Jack Benjamin面前，他愿意做一回圣诞老人。  
Leo凑上前去主动吻住了对方湿润的嘴唇，深刻而绵长的呼吸在这深夜里，伴着周围玻璃球的碰撞声回响着。  
“这是给你夸赞我的回报——圣诞快乐，王子殿下。”  
Leo靠在树上，而Jack依附着他，几乎要将彼此融进对方的身体。  
这寂静的黑夜给了他们一道天然屏障，好像把一切都阻隔在外，什么都无法打搅到他们。  
尽管Leo一直认为自己始终活在黑暗里，但是此刻，也许已经不知从何时起，他习惯了这黑暗，他愿意呆在黑暗里，愿意同那个人一起，只要能够呆在他身边，是黑暗又如何？  
他知道这有些不对，至少和他最开始的初衷相悖，不过有些话他还是想要亲口问Jack，他们过去都太过强硬，这些话不知从何起就如刺在梗，如果何Jack说不出口，Leo这觉得也许今天会是一个对的时机。  
他们喘着粗气站在树下，Leo盯着Jack吻到有些迷离的眼睛，问：“也许现在问有些太迟，但是我还是想知道，我在你眼里究竟是什么？”  
这是一个大胆的问题。  
大胆到让Jack有些迷茫。  
Leo对他来说是什么？也许最最开始的时候很容易做出一个答案，但是时间越久，这个答案却越不容易说出口，也或许是因为这答案变了，让作答的人自己也不敢确定这个答案的正确性。  
——也许Jack知道这个答案。  
Leo穿着一身太过臃肿的冬装，之前伤口感染让他的体质不如以往强健，而毛线手套遮盖了他手上的浅显伤疤……而且Jack其实还记得多年前某个冬夜里某个人问过他同样的问题，那时候他的回答是什么？  
「你是我一生中唯一的爱与真实。」  
对，他就是这么回答的。  
他还记得那个男人脸上幸福而释然的笑容，但是之后的那个杀戮日，这个笑容就被砸碎在了荒诞残忍的喧闹里。  
——所以，他不能说，这辈子他都不该再对任何人说这样的话了。  
Jack张了张口，冰冷的空气仿佛化作冰锥凝结在了他的喉咙里，这让他说不出话来。但是Leo还在等着他的回答，他必须说出一个答案。  
“You are……”  
Jack几乎能预见到这个答案之后Leo会有这样的表情，不过他们的关系本该这样不是吗？还能怎么样？只要维持这样的关系就好，他的愿望其实并不复杂，只要这样，让他留在他身边，恨也好爱也好都无所谓。  
Jack露出一个难看的笑容，竭力想要让它看起来像个讽刺。  
“You are nothing.”  
啪地一声，灯亮了起来，像一把利剑展开了这短暂的黑暗。  
“结束了Leo。”Jack从他的身上起来，退开一步的距离，“时间总是很短暂的。”  
Leo惊讶地看着Jack一步步退开去，直到他退开到巨大的树荫之外，而一瞬间亮起的灯影几乎模糊了对方的身形。  
不……不该这样……  
Leo几乎没有被Jack的答案困扰，也许内心里已经做好了这样的准备，Jack也确实是会做这样回答的人，这一点并不出乎他的意料。但是Jack不能这样逃开，从前都是自己想方设法要逃离，但是换成Jack Benjamin要逃，他Leo Barnes不允许。  
Leo一个箭步冲出去，拉住Jack的高档衣领将他重新拖回树下，一个强硬的吻再次落下，这一次完全是Leo占据了主导，将Jack笔挺的风衣揉乱，用牙齿在他的唇上咬出血印，Leo霸道地搜刮Jack的所有软弱，吻到Jack终于反抗着将Leo重新压倒在树干上。  
两人的身影被灯光照得通亮，Leo将温暖的手心小心翼翼地贴在Jack的胸口，然后轻轻拍了拍：“Here.”  
心脏的起搏声贴着Leo的掌心，他不知道Jack此刻会不会有些紧张，但如果Jack也能听见他的心跳，他一定会知道自己紧张得不行。  
Leo又轻啄了下Jack紧抿的双唇。  
仇恨让他们相遇，也让他们的心扭曲太多，但不能总这样下去，人不能一直欺骗自己的心，这会让人变得冷硬。  
他们应该要回来。  
“You know, Jack. I am not nothing.”  
这句话像一个魔咒一般，Jack紧绷的神经就这样松弛下来，Leo看见他翘起嘴唇，像是在索取一个吻。  
事实上，Jack确实凑上来霸道地拿走了Leo的一个亲吻，他将Leo整个压在自己和树干之间，他灵活的舌头席卷着Leo的口腔，Leo的嘴有些发酸，而通电之后不知从哪里来的圣诞歌声让他有些晕眩。  
然后Jack起身歇息了一刻，直勾勾地盯着Leo刚才还在说着温情话语的嘴，下一秒又继续用舌头描画着它的轮廓。Jack似乎在对Leo说着什么，含糊不清的字句让Leo在这冰天雪地里混身热起来，他差点就要开口咒骂这习惯性的生理反应。  
——见鬼的。  
Leo控制着自己的理智，用额头撞了一下Jack紧紧贴着他的脸，这一招果然管用，Jack被不按常理出牌的Leo弄懵，委屈地看着Leo喘着粗气对自己瞪视。  
“你是在和我打架？”Jack几乎是皱着鼻子问他，Leo发誓他从来没有见过Jack这样的表情，一下子竟无言以对。  
“不，我没有。”Leo干巴巴地反驳。  
“这明明就是打架的招，我见过！”  
Leo瞬间感到一阵无力，他承认他无法面对Jack这一副委屈的表情还能立正言辞地回击，天知道他才是被压倒强吻到无法呼吸的那个！  
“那你想怎么样？”Leo叹了口气，无力地倚靠着树干，他不得不开始正视自己的年龄和体力，心底也暗暗思索着，也许太过于轻易向这个小混蛋妥协并不是个好主意。  
“我要你证明它，”Jack凑近Leo的脸颊，亲吻他青色的胡渣。  
Leo疑惑地看着他，他看见他嘴角上扬，笑得甚至露出了一枚虎牙，这熟悉的笑容让Leo觉得Jack此刻头上长出了两个恶魔角。  
Jack的呼吸喷洒在Leo的颈项间：“Prove it. If you are not nothing to me.”  
……  
他们现在身处离地十米高的圣诞树上，Leo不由得感叹，这不愧是市政工程，就连移植的树也都是枝繁叶茂树干粗壮，足够承受两个成年男子的体重。  
但这又怎样？！  
Leo双脚叉开跨坐在树枝上，背靠着树干倒也觉得稳当，身上的大衣和里面的衣服都大咧咧地敞开着，裤子被解开了皮带，连同内裤一起半挂在膝盖上。  
刚下过雪的空气里弥漫着冰雪的气味，Leo的每一次呼吸都在周围装饰灯的照耀下散出一团团明亮的雾气。Leo的手臂裹在温暖的大衣里，而胸膛却被冷空气轻抚着，这冰火的交融让他的身体变得异常敏感，Jack的指尖只稍微碰到Leo的胸膛，那两处红殷便已经硬得不成样子。  
而Jack的装束也差不多，本就单薄的衣服穿着和半敞着本就没什么分别，只不过他的裤子也松落落地褪到膝上，整个人挤在Leo中间，火热的阴茎蹭着Leo的大腿，手指在Leo的胸口和小腹上抚摸着，他不得不承认，Leo红着脸浑身起鸡皮疙瘩的样子确实很诱人。  
茂密的树叶堪堪遮挡住两人的身影，Leo半侧过脸，抑制住被Jack不断挑拨发出的呻吟，看着树下逐渐聚集起来的、前来圣诞树下许愿的人群。  
“混蛋……”  
Leo心里这么想，嘴上不知不觉骂出了声，引来下身一击不满的顶撞，尽管那根“武器”此刻还在外面徘徊并没有进来。  
“你不诚心，Leo。”  
Jack将Leo整个人拖下来，只让他的背靠在树枝上，而双脚悬空架在Jack的肩膀。Leo重心不稳，只好双手扒住头顶的树干稳住很可能滚下树去的身体，他瞪了Jack一眼，更大声地骂了一句，换来Jack在他腰腹上留下一个齿印。  
随着午夜零点的临近，往中心广场而来的人越来越多，人们都期望着能在这棵圣诞树下许下圣诞愿望。  
Leo不安地扭动了一下身子，却立刻就有快要翻落下树的趋势，这让他吓得不敢动弹，他可不想让树下的小朋友亲眼见证圣诞老人是个裸男的景象。  
Jack似乎看穿了他的心思，恶作剧似地在他身上东啃啃西啃啃，肿胀的下身明明已经无法忍耐，却还是执拗地在入口处戳戳碰碰，换得Leo更加难耐地圈住Jack的身体，急躁地将后穴迎向Jack的下腹。  
“要操就操，哪儿那么磨叽！”Leo怒视着Jack，双手为了保持平衡还是紧紧抱着树干，屁股却一直蹭着Jack的腹肌，湿润的液体涂满了Jack的皮肤，仅是阴毛浅浅地拂过他的臀部都能带起一阵颤栗，可Jack还是忍耐着一点都不着急的样子，可他那家伙的形状已经大到不行，这太不寻常了。  
“我不进去，你就打算绞死我，嗯？”Jack吮了一下Leo的乳头，顺势将龟头慢慢地戳进了Leo的身体。因为树上太难以掌握平衡，Jack一手扶着Leo的腰，一手支撑着身下的树枝保持身体的稳定，没有多余的手来做扩张了，所幸Leo内部已经足够湿润，紧致的内壁完美地包裹着顶端的突起，竟比以往的感觉还要舒爽。  
Leo在Jack进来的一刻发出一声短促地惊叫，但立刻就被自己的一只手堵住了声音的出口，失去一只手的支撑，Leo马上感觉到身体正往一侧翻滚下去，于是他立马将手从嘴上拿开，抓住身下的树干勉强避免了裸身落地的命运。  
Leo在Jack深深浅浅的顶弄下偶尔会发出难以抑制的呻吟，但他还是竭力克制着，而对面的Jack却一副唯恐天下不乱的样子，拼命鼓动的着他：“我喜欢听你的声音，今天晚上也适合唱圣诞歌。”  
“你……嗯啊……他妈的、妈的疯了吗……嗯啊！”微弱而淫荡的叫声不知不觉从Leo口中传出，尽管他在克制自己的音量，也尽管他确实是在对Jack谩骂，但不可否认地，他感到一丝刺激的欢愉，这种在黑暗里偷偷摸摸的愉悦感极大程度地填满了他内心的某个角落。  
“会被……嗯啊！！狗仔拍到啊……哈……”Leo满脸都是汗，之前的寒冷全部都被驱散，眼前的灯光几乎晃得他立马就想晕死过去，但这些灯光里混杂着无数的玻璃光环，每一个光环里都有一个小小的Jack。  
“那就取决于你的叫声是否能引起他们的注意了。”Jack嗤笑了一下，伸手将Leo的脑袋掰了一个弧度，Leo从树叶的缝隙里正好能够看见，圣诞树下的人群里，常年跟踪王子殿下花边新闻的那两个娱记也在那里，天晓得他们是哪里得到的小道消息，每次都能出现在正确的地点。  
“但我喜欢你的声音，听不到的话又有点无趣。”Jack又扁起了嘴露出委屈的表情，Leo翻了个白眼，真想立刻射出来结束这场荒唐的性爱。  
离零点的钟声还剩五分钟，Jack的撞击变得凶猛起来，每一下都让Leo忍不住想咬断自己的舌头来抑制即将泄露的尖叫，他紧咬着嘴唇憋得满脸通红，Jack的性器在自己的身体里不断抽插，而自己的玩意则高高竖起，在Jack每一次亲吻自己腹肌的时候都湿湿地打到对方的脸旁。  
有一次Jack甚至还恶劣地舔过Leo阴茎的边缘，让Leo像个饥渴的婊子似的用力挺身，恰巧让Jack的下一次撞击落在了自己的敏感点上，但触碰稍纵即逝——不管是里面那个还是外面那个——强烈的空虚换来Leo的一声低吼，他更加用力地摆动腰肢，大衣口袋里的玻璃球应声落地，吧嗒一下落在厚厚的雪地上，Leo一听吓得几乎忘记了呼吸，所幸这一切并没有被人发现。  
之后Jack就更加放肆，随着钟声响起的最后三十秒，人群在树下兴奋地开始读秒，他将Leo的大腿掰开到最大，猛烈地插入将Leo的下臀打得一片血红。  
人群的叫声渐渐响起，Leo的叫声也越来越大，淹没在这一片万众期待的读数声中。  
钟声响起，烟花在天空中轰的炸裂开来。  
也在这一刻，这一场秘密的性事也迎来了高潮。  
Jack在Leo的膝窝下落下一吻，一股灼热便涌进了Leo的体内。  
于此同时，Leo也挺身释放了出来，他下意识得夹紧了后穴，意图防止那些液体从树上流下引来别人的注意，但这时Jack还意犹未尽得留在Leo体内，被这突如其来的一夹弄得一疼，啪地一下就朝Leo的屁股打了一巴掌。  
Leo的身体就在这一巴掌下脱离了自己的控制，白色的黏液顺着树枝滴滴答答地朝树下滴落，和地上的白雪融为一体。  
幸好人们的注意力都集中在天空的烟花里，没有人注意到这里的异样。  
Leo躺了一会儿，从树枝上坐起来依靠到树干上，身下的狼藉还未擦干，他朝四处看了看，衣衫不整的他正被大大小小的玻璃球包围着，每一个球里都是衣冠楚楚的Jack，而他面前的这一个，敞着衣领，同样衣衫不整，但却比任何一个都笑得满足。  
然后他也就跟着笑起来了。  
他将衣服在身上裹好，伸手拽了一个最近的玻璃球放进兜里。  
他笑着对Jack说话，他终于理清了他们的关系，而Jack也同样明白。

“我们的关系就只能是这样了……”  
——隐秘的。  
“就像现在这样？”  
——见不得光的。  
“就像现在这样。”  
——隐藏在人群中永不能言的。  
“但是你知道的……”  
——不必宣之于表的。  
“对，我知道……”  
——我爱你。


	13. Chapter 13

之后有那么段时间，他们之间好像忘记了一切事情，谁也没有提Jack的篡位大计，也没有提Leo的复仇计划。就好像是集体失忆了一样，仿佛那些丢掉脑子的笨蛋情侣，过着醉生梦死的生活。不管是在屋子里没日没夜的做爱，还是恶作剧似的躲掉那些狗仔，都变成生活里一星半点的乐趣。  
但也是有那么几次，Jack曾感觉到过寒冷，如浸泡在几近冻结的冷水中，从脚趾到发梢都打着颤。  
过去，是在边境动乱的战场，左边是凛冽刺骨的呼啸北风，右边是翻滚而来的热浪硝烟；有时候是空无一人的深夜街头，为了避免被狗仔看到，他能上街的时间为数不多，深夜的空气冰冷，他漫无目的地沿街而行，呼吸的白雾映照在商店的玻璃上，连橱窗里的灯都吝啬在这个时间亮起……  
而此刻，他僵硬地挺立在他的父亲面前，仿佛感觉到了夏伊洛的冬季。  
“你以为我什么也不知道？”国王端坐在王座上，他的妻子女儿也坐在一旁，看着她们的儿子、兄长在男人犀利的目光下忍住满身的寒意。  
Jack没法不害怕，他从小就怕父亲，他期望理解夸赞认可，但得到的从来都是漠视责备遏制，他带着枷锁和恐惧长大，总希望有一天，努力能换来这个世界上最严厉也是最高贵的父亲的认同，但是愿望总是落空——如今他不愿意再盲目等下去，总有这么一天会到来的，他再也不要看对方的脸色，他要自己做站的最高的那个人。  
但是现在不是摊牌的时机，他不能将一切付诸东流。  
“陛下，我没有做任何不利于国家的事情。”Jack竭力克制自己的声音不至颤抖，但手指好像被冷水冰过似的，麻木到没有知觉，他将双手紧紧贴在身体两旁，站成一个顽固的军姿——在一切没有明了之前他不打算承认任何事。  
“我以为你除了没有什么魄力至少还有些头脑，看来是我太高估你了，”国王讽刺地看着Jack，他从不赞赏自己儿子的功勋，他总是对他不满意，他沉迷于巩固自己的地位，任何赏给Jack的甜头仿佛都会变成Jack觊觎王位的筹码，“我以为你会有所改变，但是原来那见不得人的想法一直盘踞在你脑中从没有散去是吗？”  
国王的指甲在扶手上敲击了一下，清脆的回声几乎像是打在Jack的心口。  
“跪下。”  
Jack瞪大了眼睛，他不可思议地盯着自己的父亲，即使他是国王，他也从没有资格让人跪下，连他的臣民都不可以。  
——但对他的儿子，他可以。  
“你从未从自己的过去吸取教训，还要多少人为你丧命你才能懂得哪怕一点点‘矜持’？你简直有辱王室的尊严！”国王的语气刻薄，如往常一样，他不会给Jack留下任何情面，“所以，跪下！”  
母亲和姐姐在身边看着他，她们同情他，理解他的辛苦，但是这从来不是他想要的。  
Jack的双眼如宝石般明亮，迎着阳光朝王座上的人单膝跪下去。  
“亲吻我踩过的脚下。”国王低声的折辱在耳边回响，这是他听过最残酷的责备。  
他缓缓俯下身子，将脸凑近国王锃亮的皮鞋。他依旧瞪大着眼睛，仿佛正在尽力阻止眼里的阳光倾泄出去，他的嘴贴上沾染过国王脚底尘土的地板，尽管它看上去好像一尘不染。  
最终，国王的话变成只有两个人听见的耳语，Jack知道他的父亲终于打算揭露谜底，他不会一开始就摊开底牌，他会让对手惶恐揣测，最后才插上一刀——他现在终于拿它来对付自己的儿子了。  
Jack听到国王的讽刺嘶哑成恶毒的声线。  
“你吻过更肮脏的。”  
但神奇的，Jack全身的细胞在这一刻毫无预兆地放松了下来。

“Holy shit！”Leo发出一声低吼，身体内的某一点被狠狠擦过，让他整个人都弹跳起来，Jack就着Leo扬起的脖子，舔过他暴起的血管。  
当热流从下腹完全传到对方体内的时候，Jack才感觉褪尽了满身的凉意，他瘫软在Leo的肩窝里，嘴唇噘起，无意识地触碰着对方的皮肤。  
“对不起，刚才弄疼你了。”Jack用力搂了一下Leo，嗫嚅道。  
Leo无所谓地哼哼了一声，然后问：“今天国王召见你了？斥责你了？”  
Jack愣了一下，回答：“为什么这么说？因为今天干你干得猛了？”  
Leo皱起眉头：“好了我知道了，你确实在国王那里受了气。”  
“我没有！”Jack用力咬了一下Leo多嘴的嘴巴，然后移动到下方，捧起Leo软下来的阴茎大声地嘬了一口，Leo大骂了一句，分身立刻随着Jack放肆的举动再次挺立起来。  
Leo愤怒地拉住Jack的双手，将他从下方拉上来，并不让他有能力压住自己。Leo一个翻身将Jack掀至身下，两人的位置互换，Leo跨坐在Jack身上，湿润的屁股贴着Jack平滑的下腹。  
“不和你开玩笑，国王今天真的没有为难你吗？”Leo担心地看着陷在床铺里的Jack，Jack一番情事过后的眼里亮得像含着泪光。  
Jack用力昂起头吻住Leo的下巴，Leo侧过头想要避开，但Jack则仰得更用力，终于还是得到了这个绵长的亲吻。  
“没什么大事，”Jack舔了舔嘴唇，笑起来，“不过我想该到了我即位的时候了。”  
——“明天会是个好日子。”  
——那是今年的国定清除日。  
Leo的身体紧绷起来，他放开似是正在玩笑的Jack，却没有从他身上起来。  
Jack伸手握住对方的手腕，拇指摸着对方的脉搏，他能感受到Leo血管里奔涌的生命力，连通到身体最有活力的地方，扑通扑通地跳跃着。  
“我们会成功，然后我会废除这个日子，相信我，我们都会得到解脱。”  
“所以契约期满了？”Leo愣了许久，有点失神地说出一句话，说得Jack心里忐忑起来。但他还是撇开了那些担忧，Jack冲Leo安抚地笑笑。  
“对，满了，明天之后我俩可以自由了。”Jack抱着Leo坐起来，抚摸着Leo湿漉的鬓角，接连在他脸上落上几个吻，“我们两清了。”  
“两清？那是上回的事了。”Leo眯起眼睛看着Jack，Jack立刻感觉到了一股危险的气息。  
但Leo什么也没有做，他翻身起来跑进浴室，留下Jack一个人呆愣在床上。  
Jack冲着Leo的背影大声问着什么意思，但Leo没有立刻回答他，浴室里很快就传出了水声。  
在一片水声中，Jack隐约听到里面的人的回复，随即忍不住笑出声来。  
“现在是你欠我了。”  
“那我怎么还？”Jack冲着浴室里问了一句，但浴室里再没有人说话。  
等Leo终于出来，他赤裸地站在Jack面前，一件一件穿戴整齐后从床底拖出一个武器箱。Jack挑挑眉，他从来不知道Leo在家里还藏了这个个大家伙。他看着Leo把装备想打开，清点武器，将一切都整理好，认真的样子几乎立马就能让自己再撸一发。  
Leo准备完毕，丢下床上不知道还在磨蹭什么的王子殿下朝门口走去，临走时才对Jack说出刚才那个问题的回答：“我还没想好，但我会回来要的。”  
说完就留下愣神的Jack走了。  
他甚至都没有询问Jack的计划，但Jack似乎一点都不担心，他心里认定Leo一定有自己的打算，能帮助他实现目标。  
待到这个房间因为Leo的离开而逐渐恢复冷清时，Jack也爬下了床，他捡起遗落在地上皮带，也没有管那些皱巴巴的衬衫和外套，而是直接从柜子里取出了一套新的换上，他立刻又变成了平日里高高在上的Prince Jack。  
“这就是最后了，你知道的……”  
他知道他们的时间不会很多，但是也已经足够多，多到彼此都已经看清了许多东西。那些个最初的伤害纠缠，之后的互相搭救，还有无法宣之于表却都了然于胸的誓言……还有什么不满足？难道真的期望能长长久久？  
Jack从来不是那么天真的人，也许曾期待过，但并不执着，Leo也是。  
——这就是合适的时机了。  
“只是别再回来。”Jack对着镜子里的自己挂上公式化的微笑，说着没有人接的台词。  
也不知道是和谁说再见。


	14. Chapter 14

一年一度的清除日如期而至，自昨天Leo走了以后Jack和他就再也没有见过面，说话都没有，Leo就好像人间蒸发了一样，Jack不知道Leo到底有什么计划，也不知道今天会有什么样的变故，但是内心却莫明淡定，他觉得今天一定会有个了结。  
国王站在演讲台上，抬起双手讲着千篇一律的台词。Jack的手心有些出汗，他扫视着挤满了人群的会场，他不知道Leo的计划，也不知道他到底会从哪里出来，会做些什么。但他隐隐期待着，Leo会给他带来怎样的惊喜。  
国王的致辞在城市警报响起的前一刻停止，Jack看着他的父亲，年迈却仍然意气风发的国王手握着普通人无法企望的权柄，开启一年一度的杀戮。  
其实Jack始终无法体会到，这究竟是怎样的一种残忍，因为他的身份将他隔离在了杀戮之外，好好地保护起来；但他也不曾能体会到这种变态的欢愉，他从不参与、也不屑参与这种毫无意义的“盛宴”。  
然而，他和Leo都因此感到痛苦，杀戮日都曾夺取他们重要的人；也是杀戮日让他们遇见，彼此纠缠。  
而今天的这个日子，他们注定就此分开，也许再也不会相见。  
突然，好像有一道光闪过他的眼眸，也好像没有，但Jack知道他来了，这让他浑身感觉热血沸腾。Jack跟着自己感觉到的方向望去，前一秒还空旷的二楼阳台上倏然出现了一个黑色的人影，他甚至都看不清那人面貌，但却肯定了那就是Leo。  
他看到那人端着枪，缓缓调整的准心在他眼里就像在放慢镜头，这么一帧一帧地移动，略过他的心脏往国王的胸口移去。这一刻，Jack的心像被烧着了一样，他仿佛能看到对方手指在扳机上一点一点按下，性感地就像无数个夜晚在他背脊上的抚摸。  
Jack知道，就是现在了。  
于是他迈开自己的步伐，朝他一直憎恨着的那个人身前扑去。  
子弹从枪管里射出，越过会场里沸腾的人潮，如预期那样朝演讲台上的那个人心口而去。  
枪上装了消音器，所以那一声枪响淹没在了响彻天空的警报声里，在人们还没有反应过来的时候，倏地没入了挡在国王身前的王子体内。  
Jack就这样扑倒在地，血潺潺地从肩膀冒出来，染了半身。  
其实Jack知道，这算不了什么大伤，他是从战场上摸爬滚打过来的人，他甚至都还能站起来放倒几个大汉，但是这一刻他竟然无法从地上坐起。并不是因为疼痛，也不是因为做戏，而是一种不知名的情绪盘踞在体内，仿佛是犯了瘾一般。这种情绪麻痹了他的身体，让他无法思考，只是极力仰起头朝阻击的方向看去，便再也无法将视线从Leo的身上挪开。  
警报声还在响着，在这混乱的时刻显得如此漫长。  
Leo端着枪，微微侧头眯起眼盯着瞄准镜，楼下的人群尖叫着，警卫竭力排开群众往楼上涌去，却如逆流的礁石在人群里停滞不前——他稳稳地控制着手里的凶器，随着国王的移动缓缓调整着射击的角度，仿佛刚才的意外一点都没有影响到他，仿佛Jack出乎意料的举动一点都没有打乱他的计划，仿佛这一切都是说好的。  
Leo重新捉到了国王的身影，毫不犹豫地扣下的扳机，噗地一声血花从国王的心口炸开，和Jack肩上的伤口如出一辙。  
这下也不是说好的，他们从来就没有讨论过今天的计划，但这一枪却才真真切切是Leo计划中的。  
Leo没有时间去纠结刚才第一枪为什么Jack要去用身体挡，也没有时间冲上去询问他——但这并不能阻止他在心里抓住Jack的领子怒吼着抽打他冒失的行为……差一点……要是Jack再往前冲那么半步，他的子弹就该射穿他的喉咙了。  
国王身边的人这才如梦初醒般地聚到他身边，警戒着四周的情况，似要为他阻挡接下来的子弹。  
警卫已经冲开了大部分碍事的人群，分成几波从不同的通道上到二楼。  
Leo将枪收进盒子，在警卫涌入这条走廊之前，他将绳索绑在身上，砸开身后的窗户一头滑了下去。没有刻意拉紧的滑索让他迅速落到地面，脚刚一触到地面，他就脱掉了身上的衣服，混入四散的人群中看不见踪影了。  
他没有再回头去注意Jack的情况，他相信这也是Jack希望的。  
Leo其实都看得很清楚，那些蠢货没有第一时间像Jack一样冲上来挡子弹，之后看似忠心的一切举动其实都是徒劳，他们每个人都扮演着关心国王安危的角色，却始终没有人关心同样中弹的王子的伤势。  
Leo头也不回地顺着人潮离开，他将离Jack越来越远。  
就如设定好的轨迹一般，他们曾失去一切，然后又得到自己想要的，期满的合约、从开始就该结束的混乱关系……  
无论如何，这就是终结了。

* * *

人群散尽的会场上，被人群踩踏的血迹把地面弄得肮脏不堪。他侧了侧身子把重量倚靠在演讲台旁，待那个人影终于消失在Jack的视线里，Jack才略略眯上眼睛。流失的血液也带走了他的温度，但他却意外感觉到那种被午后阳光照耀的倦意。  
那个不知从何起担起他全部信任的人啊，终于实现了他的愿望，也实现了自己的愿望。  
Jack闭上沉沉的眼睛，他知道他再也不会见到那个叫Leo Barnes的男人了。  
……  
再醒来的时候是在医院，时钟已经过了凌晨2点，房间里没有人，但他听见门外纷乱忙碌的脚步声。  
杀戮日里医院等一些公立设施受到法律的严格保护，且医院不会对任何平民开放，但医护人员还是必须应对活动结束之后的各种伤患，所以这个时候大概都在忙碌地准备药品器械吧。  
他半躺在一张沙发上，手臂处已被固定好，但是用力还是会有点疼。身边是一张医用茶几，取出的子弹还好好地放在盘子里没有被拿走。他伸手取过那枚子弹，用手指蹭掉上面的血迹，随手就放进了外衣的口袋里。  
他走出房门，几个平日里贴身的保镖都守在门口。  
“国王怎么样了？”他的声音有点哑，但并没有任何波动，他在竭力抑制自己激动的颤抖，也同时对不该有任何纰漏的答案有着小小的忐忑。  
“送去市中心的医院了，说是那儿的急救设备比较好。”保镖尽责地回答道，顿了顿又说下去，“但上车的时候感觉已经不行了。”  
Jack面无表情地点点头：“知道了。”  
他又询问了皇后——也就是他母亲现在的位置，然后吩咐人下去开车，顺便布置下安保，他要回到会场里去和母亲会面。  
他挺直了胸吸了口气，将带血的衣服拉拉平整。  
今夜还有许多事情等着他做，他的日子从现在起才刚开始。

等周围的人都离开了之后，走廊上只剩下奔走不停的医护人员，Jack往前走了几步，闪身进入医院的楼梯间。  
安全出口的大门在他身边关上，终于将一切噪声和他隔离开来。  
他从裤兜里摸出一根烟来，但却没有点火，他呆呆地看着有些皱巴巴的烟夹在血迹干涸了的指间，就这样停下来保持着这个姿势一动不动。  
其实他从来不抽烟，一是顾忌王子的形象，二是他从来不觉得吸烟对缓解压力有任何好处，但他却会随时带上一支藏在身上，问保镖借个火，一直看它烧尽——不过现在他没有火不是吗？所以他就保持这么一个姿势，好像光看着烟就会如往常一样自动烧没了似的。  
走廊里的照明灯光透过贴了磨砂贴纸的小窗映照在Jack脸上，洒下朦胧暧昧的阴影，Jack板着脸面无表情，不知道是不是麻醉剂还在麻痹他的神经，连情绪都懒得表露。  
突然他面前亮起一点火星，Jack惊得几乎跳起，他伸手摸向腰侧的袖珍手枪，肩膀上的伤被突如其来的举动扯得生疼。  
“是我。”微弱的火光后传来一个熟悉的人声。  
低沉的，略带嘶哑的，如每一次翻云覆雨后的吟语那样熟悉的声调。  
Jack呆立在原地，心里慢慢腾起一阵怒火，但身体却僵直到无法动弹，他知道他应该要做什么反应，他应该痛骂眼前的人，骂他为什么要回来，是嫌命不够长，还是想要连带他一起拖下水……  
他的手还放在腰侧的手枪上，只要一秒他就能崩掉这个男人，永绝后患。  
不会有人知道他们契约，他们的过往，那些爱过还是没爱过的无聊戏码……  
——但他没有这么做。  
Jack丢掉手上的烟，一把将男人手中的打火机扫到地上，狠狠吻上对方的嘴唇。  
他能感觉到Leo嘴里被堵住的呼痛声、牙齿间粗暴的碰撞和仿佛要将彼此的唇舌都揉进血肉的回吻。他们互相纠缠在一起，粗重的喘息仿佛要将这窄小角落的空气都纳进体内，连同对方的呼吸一起。Jack扯开Leo的领口，咬上对方的锁骨，留下一个带血的牙印。但他并没有继续做下去，他只是一遍又一遍吻着Leo的皮肤，那些红色的吻痕让他的嘴里充满了血腥气，但这些都是Leo的气味，Jack想要全部将它们收藏起来，至少这一刻，他想不到别的。  
“为什么回来？”Jack用鼻尖磨蹭着Leo的颈项，模糊不清地问道。  
“我来要我的报酬。”Leo的回答也混杂在断断续续的喘息声里，“你欠我的，我要拿回来。”  
Jack抬起眼看他，门上的小窗在Jack眼里投下的亮点好像闪耀的星，Leo乘势在Jack的眼睑下落下一吻。  
“一个吻，我拿到了。”  
两人的呼吸因为这个轻柔的吻平复下来，理智渐渐都回到双方的脑袋里，但他们绝对不会承认刚才他们都故意抛弃了它。  
Jack站直了身体，从地上捡起被自己拍落的打火机，塞回Leo的裤兜里，然后将自己掉落的烟一脚踢到台阶下。  
他微微吸了两口气，笑起来：“这次你不会再回来了吧？答应我，别再回来了。”  
“不会了……”Leo还是保持着原来的姿势，他靠在墙上，让整个身体都没在阴影里，昏暗的光线让就算近在咫尺的Jack也很难再看清他的面目。  
“我没有这样的勇气再跑回来。”Leo说，他也嘿嘿笑了两下，重复了一遍，像是下定决心，“Jack，我再也不回来了。”  
Jack点点头，微微睁大了眼睛，像是要极力看清什么似的。但这里除了Leo，再也没有别人，而他也看不清他，也没有必要再看清他。他们再也不会相见了，这一次是正式的道别。  
“再见，Jack。你会是一个好国王的。”  
Jack听到脚步声，从他面前离开，然后消失在楼梯的尽头。  
但他并没有真的看见。  
Jack又站了许久，才终于打开门走出去。  
光明此刻倏然降临，逼得Jack不得不低下头眨眨眼，将这突然的不适感排出体外。  
然后他抬起头，一步一步穿过医院长长的走廊，走出医院坐进保镖车里，朝原本的目的地行去。


	15. Chapter 15

Jack坐在保镖车里，车头上镶嵌着夏伊洛的国徽，那是皇室贵族和政府官员的特权，在这个血腥的杀戮之夜免于屠杀。Jack透过车窗看到一群暴徒闯进了一户贫困的人家，因为穷人没有钱设立高级的防护系统，也没有有效的防盗措施，房子被暴徒点着，疯狂的人群在火光中癫狂的笑着，而Jack的车缓缓从他们身边驶过，他们却潮水般往两边退开，仿佛Jack他们才是真正可怕的存在。  
Jack面无表情地看着，他以为自己早已习惯，但今夜，尽管他的皮囊已经麻木，他的内心仍然记挂刚才在黑暗里给他道别之吻的男人。  
在这个终于让一切尘埃落定的血腥之夜里，那个人是不是也在躲避着残忍的追杀？

会场很快就到了眼前，Jack从车里走出来，他看见他的母亲在会场空无一人的大厅里不安地站立着，她浑身染着他父亲的鲜血，Jack没有感到丝毫的怜悯，隐隐的快意从他的身体里满溢出来，他大步走到惊惶的母亲身边，在她的颊上轻轻一吻。  
母亲呆呆着看着他，仿佛明白了什么，浑身颤抖了起来。  
但Jack不知怎的丝毫没有感觉到内疚，他知道他的母亲终究会明白他这么做的意义，因为她爱他，就像她也爱他的父亲。  
Jack转身走到平日里的议事大厅，他走到那个象征权力的王座前，手指抚摸过它高高的椅背。  
——他会成为一个好国王的。  
这一天终于要来临。

Leo离开医院之后就游荡在昏暗的小巷里，任何在杀戮日里犯下的罪行都不会被定罪，但是他射杀的是国王，那不在豁免的范围内——这就是代价，他将面临高额的悬赏和追杀，但他报了仇，也替Jack完成了心愿，他今夜的行为能改变这个国家，Leo觉得值得。  
Leo朝对面的巷口开了一枪，一个人影就在面前倒下，他头也不回地跨过尸体，他不明白为什么就有那么多人愿意用生命来玩这个游戏，到底是生活太过空虚压抑，还是人太将别人的生命看轻。  
Leo捡起对方手里握着的小型步枪，数了数里面的子弹。狙击枪早在会场就扔掉，现在身上只留下一把防身的手枪，子弹也不知道他够不够撑过今夜，但只要过了这个游戏时间，他就不用面对平民胡乱的杀戮了，他的敌人也将减少一大半。  
然后他朝城门的方向走去，他要赶在天亮前出城，只要出了城，他被抓到的机会又能减少三成。  
他不光是为自己而逃，也为Jack，尽管他已经道了别，但他依旧是和Jack的命运联系在一起的——如果自己被抓到，他不能保证会不会有人查到他和Jack的关系；如果Jack出了事，他也将一生面对无止尽的追杀。  
Leo整理了一下目前身边得到的枪械，继续朝城门的方向行进了……  
现在离杀戮日的结束还剩下4小时30分钟。

Jack开始马不停蹄地准备登基仪式，他甚至等不及到国王确认死亡的消息传来，尽管在场的所有人都已经认为国王已死。  
清洁工在会场大厅清理那些我顽固的血迹和肮脏的脚印，等到天亮的时候这里又将重新变得一尘不染。  
Jack从会场里走出来，来到会场后面的广场上，夏伊洛的国旗随着夜风飘扬着，透出午夜的凉意。Jack环顾四周，明天的这里会挤满围观的民众，他们不会怀疑为什么这个国家一夜之间换了最高领导，也不会因为政权的变更而感到惊讶，仿佛只有杀戮日的快感才能唤醒他们的一点点情绪。他有时候不禁怀疑到底是什么让这个国家变得这样麻木不仁，但这就是他要改变这个国家的理由不是吗？他不能容忍每一年都有无辜的人再像他曾经的爱人一般无声无息地死去，也不能忍受每一年不知道多多少像Leo这样绝望的父亲。  
他在为了自己爱过的人改变这个国家，尽管无人真心为他喝彩，而他的手段也确实卑鄙。  
Jack迎着风终于感觉有些冷，他转身跨上台阶准备回到会场内，他的脚步在空旷的广场上回响，他就这样一步一步踏到台阶的最高处，影子在他身后拖得很长，他知道他将这样一直行至最高处，因为他选的就是这样的一条道路，即使形单影只。  
时钟无声无息地打过4点，离杀戮日的结束还剩下3小时。

城门的轮廓在夜色下依稀可见，Leo已经在角落里等了两个小时，那里始终有一群肆意妄为的人在胡乱烧抢，Leo手里拽着半个烟头，烟已经烧尽，但他没有另点一支。马上就要天亮，他不想这时候再有人发现他的存在。  
冷掉的烟头在他手里呆了许久，终于还是被丢在脚下。  
Leo依旧在等待着，等到这些人一走，他就悄悄混出城去，从此离开这里。  
时间从来不会因为任何事而作停留，现在终于只剩下1小时了。

会场的布置已经结束，大厅的天花板也装饰上了庄严圣洁的金红绸带和蝴蝶雕花，议事厅各部大臣也都已经来齐，他们肃穆地坐在各自的位置上，等到他们的王子走上通向王座的红毯。  
Jack在偏厅整理了下自己的装束，为了美观，手臂上吊着的绷带已经除下，也换上了一套崭新的正装。他看着镜子里的自己，这才透露出一丝紧张，他张了张嘴，想要对着镜子说些什么，但却又停了下来。  
这个时候他还想说什么呢？他说不出自己鼓励自己的那种幼稚的话，但他确实有想说的，他想要问某个人一个问题，在这木已成舟的当口，他还是想要问一问。  
“后悔吗？”  
Jack的声音轻轻的如同无意识的一句呢喃，在空旷的房间里甚至都够不成回响。  
后悔遇见他吗？后悔做了他的枪吗？后悔背上一生都有可能被追杀的罪吗？  
后悔吗？  
Leo，你曾有过后悔吗？  
镜子里人影没有给他回答，Jack自嘲地摇了摇头，终于还是挺直了身体离开了这个房间。  
离最后的倒计时，还剩下20分钟。

随着时间的临近，人们也终于渐渐从迷乱的状态下回过神来，大街上的人陆续离开喧闹了一整夜的街道，他们将自己的武器收起，如往常上下班一样各自招呼着往家的方向走去。  
但谁又知道这一夜破碎了多少原本幸福的家庭，多少人失去了相亲相爱的家人。  
Leo终于从阴影里走出来，他慢慢地朝城门的方向走去。  
他知道杀戮日结束的当口会有一次巡岗的换班，那时候是出城的最好时机。  
Leo的眼前依稀能看见城门口设置的的高大路障，在夜色的竟然下透出墨一般的黝黑，但日光马上就会透出来，打破一切黑暗。  
到那时一切都会结束。

另一边，即位仪式的乐曲已经奏响，Jack缓步从红毯上走过，庄严地单膝跪在王座前，司仪朗诵着法典上的致辞，百年来不曾变过。王冠安静地躺在一边的绒垫上，然后被司仪托起，在众人的目光下悬于Jack的头顶。  
那是国家至高无上的权力，也是一生再难以摆脱的枷锁和责任。  
Jack盯着头顶上的这一顶单薄的银色，而窗外墨色的天际终于破开一道青色的光线，如同被晕染了一样吞噬着黑暗。  
笼罩了一夜的幽暗终于随着时间的推移慢慢被驱逐开去，任何事物都无法阻挡时间的脚步，亘古不变。  
整个夏伊洛迎来了新的一天，血色的日子也终于结束。  
Leo站在夏伊洛最边缘的界限处，看着碧空长天露出笑容。

天亮了。


	16. Chapter 16

权力的王冠悬于上方，随着阳光的照射映出百般光泽，Jack就这样看着，看着司仪的嘴唇张张合合。  
“……依据神衹之言，将财富安详赐予蝴蝶之城，选堪重任者，秉其职责，授予权柄……”  
Jack直视着王冠，那冷冽的银光如此高洁，如同冷锋，悬于头顶，然后缓缓降下。  
Jack突然像是感觉到了什么寒意，浑身不自觉地颤抖了一下，但他很快恢复了常态，并顺着司仪的动作缓缓低下头，等待着王冠落于头上的时刻。  
这大概是每一个王位的继承人都要承受的过程吧。  
“……择天选之人为，Ja——”  
司仪的宣读声就在此时戛然而止，王冠在碰触Jack的那一刹那停在了那里。  
Jack皱起眉头，看着司仪停下来的举动，低声说：“干什么？！”  
但是王冠还是停在那里，而司仪的视线则慢慢从自己的手上移向远处，Jack又低吼了一声：“继续！”  
已经是最后一步，他怎么能在这里停下！  
但是司仪却完全没有听到Jack的提示，他甚至放下了手上准备加冕的王冠。  
在座的宾客中渐渐响起私语，也有人往司仪看的方向望去，随着窃窃声越来越响，Jack终于忍不住站起来，他一把抢过王冠，猛地转过身去。  
红毯的尽头站立着一个人影，他逆着光让人看不清他的面目，但却让Jack浑身一震。然后人影慢慢朝这边走来，沿着这条通往王座的道路，一点一点走到Jack的面前，对方的头发梳得一丝不苟，即使身着平民的便服也无法阻止他的肃穆威严。  
他终于走到Jack的面前，张开了双手似在讨要一个久别重逢的拥抱。Jack冷冷一笑，没有回应对方的举动，而是举起手里抢来的王冠，就这样放在了自己头上。  
“让你失望了，Jack。”对方露出一个惋惜的表情，不过他实际上并不在意，他的手抬到半空随意挥了挥，侧门闪出几个黑衣的保镖，都是以前没有看到过的面孔，他们一人一边架住了Jack。  
窗外响起轰隆的声响，让人产生了暴雨将至的错觉，但阳光依旧灿烂，降临的是一直隶属于国王的军队和战争时才启用的装甲坦克。  
在座的人渐渐骚动起来，只有Jack还是这样看着那人，他并不是没有料到过这样的情况，只是他没有料到他出现地那么晚。不过他很快就想通了，那人原本就是这样的人，他的父亲——国王Silas不会这样轻易断绝猎物的希望，他会隐在暗处一直等待，直到对手进行到最后一步，才将所有的希望打碎。  
恶劣而残忍，就是那个人的本性，即使是对付他的儿子，他也从来不放弃自己的恶趣味。  
“王位从来都不是只有王冠那么简单，Jack。”Silas摇了摇头，怜悯地看着Jack。  
Jack冷哼了一声，王冠在他与保镖的挣扎间哐铛一下落到地上，但他没有丝毫落败的表情，他嘲笑地看着他的父亲，说：“但至少我从你头顶上夺走过，你也有守不住的东西。”  
“感谢你的狙击手吧，他的枪法确实很准，不仅大胆，也很谨慎。”国王凑近Jack的脸，帮他整理了一下凌乱的衣领，然后拍了怕他的肩膀，用只有他们两个人能听到的声音说，“只可惜情报没有跟上，如果我的心脏在左边，你现在应该如愿了。”  
终于，Jack憎恶的表情有了一丝松动：“你抓到了他。”  
Jack没有问别的，他只是笃定地对国王说，若不是他抓到了Leo拿到了自己篡位的供词，又怎么会轻易地返回来质问他。  
国王没有回答他的问题，而是又挥了挥手，Jack就在保镖的押送下进入了边上的房间，Silas扫视了一下全场忐忑不安的大臣和宾客，大声宣布：“夏伊洛的王权从来不曾旁落，我Silas依旧掌握着至高权力，这个国家的国王始终是我，现在是，未来也是！”  
然后他坐上了那个他坐了几十年的王座，这一次依旧是高高在上的模样，即使没有华丽的礼服也足够让人臣服。  
一阵寂静过后，人们就在国王的明示下依次离开了这个议事厅，仿佛刚才什么都没有发生，而这一切都好像只是一场父子间的闹剧。  
待人群散尽，国王才转身走进Jack进入的那个房间，房间里的保镖对国王鞠了个躬有序地走了出去，于是房间里只剩下了父子两人。  
Jack褪去了刚才的戾气，他平静地看了他父亲一眼，问：“他在哪儿？”  
“谁？”国王似乎转眼就忘了刚才还在夸奖的人，然后愣了一下才想起似的，“啊，那个贱民……”  
国王靠近他，就在他耳边说了一句话，好像打算透露什么重要的秘密似的，但这封闭的房间里明明只有他们两个。  
“他死了。”  
Jack愣了一下，一股怒火油然而起：“你骗我！”Jack不知道自己为什么会如此生气，竟为了一个用脚趾头想想都知道是激将的谎言而生气。  
国王露出一个略显无辜的表情，他不年轻的脸因为刻意的表情儿皱起纹路。  
“他确实死了，”国王似是无奈地摇摇头，“比我想象中的容易。”  
Jack紧盯着他父亲这张不知为何矫揉做作的脸孔，恶狠狠地扯开嘴角笑起来：“你骗我。”  
国王不置可否，看起来似乎是有点遗憾，但他最终决定不再纠结在这个问题上。  
他恢复以往威严的仪态，又摆出难得的慈父面容：“只要你愿意认错，甘愿接受惩罚，你还是这个国家的王子。”  
国王还是高高在上地看着他，就好像他从来没有从那个高位上离开一样。在Jack看来，冠冕堂皇的规劝里充满着蔑视，自己已经豁出一切，要抛弃多少自尊才能再次自欺欺人，难道他还会为了王子的虚名匍匐在地吗？  
Jack自嘲地抿着嘴冷哼了一声：“我不可能成为过去的我，上帝说我也不能成为我想变成的我，那么我无路可走了只有死！”Jack的眼里闪烁着炙热的光，他面对着自己的父亲，他控诉着多年来的不甘和愤怒。他功亏一篑，他功败垂成，但他并不惧怕，但凡要是他的父亲露出一点点的愧疚和后悔，他目光里的烈焰就能将一切化为灰烬。  
“来！杀了我吧，结束这一切。”  
国王终究是失望地摇了摇头，就好像真的是一个痛心疾首的父亲，他说：“你知道我不会杀了你，也不可能杀了你，Jack但你必须为自己的错付出代价，你是这个国家的王子，你的身体如此贵重不能够伤害，但是我有办法惩罚你，我能杀了你的心。”  
“我没有心。”Jack又是一记冷哼。  
但今天的国王似乎格外有耐心，他缓缓摇头，也许是胜利的喜悦提升了他的耐心：“你有，你当然有，不然不会有活下来的我……我一度还担心你会在重新见到我的那一刻恼羞成怒，不过你还是不够狠心；但如果是我，我会这么做的。”  
然后他继续说下去：“虽然这是惩罚但我还是会帮助你的，儿子，我会帮你慢慢杀死你的心……直到这个国家新的继承人出现。”  
说完这些，国王终于起身离开，他吩咐守卫看好王子，没有他的允许谁也不能放他出去。然后他又命令属下将Jack某个曾经的“未婚妻”找来，Jack震惊地瞪大了眼睛，他终于知道“等待新的继承人”是个什么意思。  
“不，你不能这么做。”Jack压抑着怒气，嘶声道，“你不能逼迫我干这个。”  
“这不是什么逼迫，孩子，这是惩罚，你必须受着的，也是唯一让你活着的原因。别再让这个国家失望了，不然你什么价值也没有。”  
国王拍拍Jack的脸，Jack感觉到那清脆而微弱的拍打声像是根本没有落到脸上，它们变成能够击碎岩石的海浪，击打着他的身躯，淹没了他的呼吸。  
然后他的房间恢复了寂静。  
从此以后也只剩下寂静了。  
Jack颓然地坐倒在地上，几乎想要放声大笑，但他的喉咙嘶哑着，什么声音也没有发出。


	17. Chapter 17

装甲坦克和那些肃穆的军队一夜之间消失得无影无踪，Jack被困在看守严密的房间内，有的只是一张大床，一幅桌椅和一台无法联网的电脑。  
Jack一天都没有睡过那张床，一想到他父亲要逼迫他在那张床上和一个他只是曾经用来利用的女人发生关系，他就觉得十分恶心。所以他将女人粗暴地撵走，每个夜晚都睡在地上，他用自己的行为告诉父亲他永远不会妥协。  
这个房间没有衣橱也没有浴室，每天都有人给他送换洗的衣服，也会有人带他去浴室梳洗，但他统统都不接受，他将衣服从门口扔出去，把随从拒之门外，他怎么能忍受别人像对待一个宠物一样照料他。直到有一次好几个随从按住他替他刮胡，Jack奋力挣扎，差点让对方手上的刮胡刀隔断了自己的脖子，国王就再也没有命令人去看他了。  
他不再吃饭，只是接了窗台落下的露水来喝，他不想接受父亲给他顺手的照料，这每一丝每一毫都让Jack觉得屈辱和恶心。  
不过Silas有的是办法，他会在深夜里让人迷晕Jack那么几个小时，给他打营养液，让他没有办法轻易死掉。  
但很快，他的身体还是逐渐消瘦下去，但他依旧如此固执，他什么都不要，事到如今他的父亲还能给他什么？Jack唯一问的只有Leo的下落，但每一次都没有得到回答——自从登基大典那天开始，他的父亲就不再回答他的任何问题，他甚至都没有再来见他，没有一个父亲像他一样冷血，但Jack已经不在乎，他只想要这一个答案。

今天的天阴沉地下着雨，雨水稀稀落落地敲打着窗口，听着令人烦躁。  
Jack仰面躺在地上，意识时而清醒时而昏沉。他持续这样已经好几天了，他觉得不知道什么时候自己大概就能永远地离开这个世界，就此解脱。  
——不过也可能没有那么容易，他的父亲一定不会那么容易就让他死掉。他会让人救他，吊着他的命，在他无力反抗的时候用药治好他，甚至让他慢慢健康起来，让外面的愚民看见他们的国王多么的仁慈，即使王子大逆不道依旧活得好好的。  
突然，门吱呀一声打开了，这个房间迎来了一位难得的访客。  
Jack回过头对着来人看了许久，脑子才慢慢反应过来那个人是谁。然后他慢慢站起来，把唯一一把椅子拉到跟前，而自己又扑通一下坐到了地上。  
“Jack，你瘦了。”  
Jack垂着眼，回答：“你来做什么？”  
“只是来看看你，我知道你过得不好，”然后对面的人露出一丝疲惫，“我们都过得不好。”  
“Michelle，你有什么不好？”Jack笑了一声，讽刺道，“父亲没有软禁你，母亲也依旧爱你，臣民现在把希望都寄托给你，你还有爱人……我的姐姐，你说你过得不好，你失去了什么？”  
“我原谅你的愤怒，Jack，但别苛责我，我没有丝毫对不住你。你从来知道父亲是什么样的人，他没有软禁我，但他依旧控制着所有人……况且我并不是什么都没有失去……”  
他的姐姐说到这里，终于露出了一点哭腔：“Jack，David逃走了，父亲还是要杀他，我失去了我孩子的父亲……我想你能明白我到底失去了什么。”  
Jack沉默下来，然后开口，这一次他的嗓音有些嘶哑：“现在的我已经帮不了你了，David能离开已经是非常幸运，他离开你，总比死了好，这不也是你希望的吗？”  
她盯着Jack看了一会儿，终于还是垮下肩膀，无力地靠在椅背上，看着窗外的雨水，喃喃自语：“是啊，已是万分幸运，还要怎么祈求更多，我还是太贪心了。”  
“你还有什么事？你该知道这个时期出来太久，他会起疑的。”  
Michelle将视线从窗口转回来，从袖子里摸出一个小小的U盘：“我从母亲那里偷来的，我想是她从父亲那里搞到的，但不要怪母亲，她爱你，如果不给你看一定有她的理由。”  
“这是什么？”Jack低垂的眼终于第一次正视了他的姐姐，语气里不免透出一丝紧张，“不要再做无聊的事情，我们的父亲从来都不仁慈。”  
她无视了Jack的警告，说：“我不知道这是什么，但是如果是母亲千方百计从父亲那里偷来的，那就一定和你有关。”  
然后她露出一丝笑意，尽管在Jack看来那有些勉强：“看不看在你，我不知道你现在还在坚持什么，但是希望你能从里面找到答案。”  
Jack将U盘小心地接过来，然后起身朝房间里唯一的电脑走去。  
Michelle看着Jack的举动，惊慌地跳起来，一把按住Jack的手，瞥了一眼没有丝毫动静的门口，低声说：“你现在就要看吗？！”  
Jack扯开嘴角，笑道：“如今，还有什么分别？我是笼中鸟，而他的眼睛无处不在。现在不看，不知道哪一天东西就会被他夺走，到时候你们也都逃不了干系。不如我现在看了，决定到底是要活下去，还是就此死掉。”  
Jack抹了一把电脑上的灰尘，按下了开机键。这台电脑无法连接网络，除了必要的一些系统软件什么也没有，桌面上排列着几个新闻里Silas发表重要讲话的视频，Jack顺手就把它们扔进了回收站，然后插入U盘。  
U盘里只有一个视频文件，Jack的手离开鼠标，用力地搓了一把汗，点开了文件。  
这是一个只有七八分钟的小视频，半灰白的色调还能看出时间离刚天亮不久，画面里是一条出城的大路，有一边连接着一条小巷，而那里似乎有一个模糊的人影。然后枪声响了，如节日里的礼花一样噼噼啪啪地炸开，男人躲在巷子里，乘着对方的空隙出手回击两下。  
Jack攥紧的拳头靠着下巴，他时不时地咬一下嘴唇似乎很紧张。  
他怎么能不紧张，尽管躲在角落，但那人回枪的姿势、躲避的手法、甚至握枪的指节都是如此熟悉。  
视频里传出的枪声激烈地在房间里回荡着，Michelle有些不安，伸手向电脑上的音量键摸去。  
但Jack一把握住了她的手：“别动。”  
“可是会引来保镖……”  
“这个房间里肯定有他的监视器，他到现在都没派人来，那又有什么好怕的。”然后Jack在嘴唇上竖起食指嘘了一声，Michelle也只好继续呆立在一边看着画面里明明灭灭的火光。  
这一场枪战大概持续了四分多钟，双方都没有讨到便宜。男人尽管只有一个人，弹药也很有限，但是他的枪法很好，这一时间竟让对方无法近身。  
看到这里Jack轻声笑了一下，他紧紧抿着嘴唇，心里暗暗为男人鼓起掌来——他的爱人如此英勇而狡黠，他不禁开始猜想男人最后是不是就是这样大摇大摆地逃出城去了。  
突然，音响里传来震天的炮轰声，Michelle吓得浑身抖起来，而屏幕里闪过一道刺眼的亮光，只见男人身边的砖墙就这样炸裂开来，连带着男人一起飞出了躲避的小巷。但他并没有多做停顿，他蜷起身子一个翻滚往大路的另一边蹿了过去。这一下，男人的身影完全离开了监控画面，Jack没法看到男人接下来到底做了什么抵抗，接着又是一声炮声，监控完全没有捕捉到炮火来的方向，但是目标确实是男人躲藏的角落。  
Jack的心又悬了起来，他瞪大了双眼盯着目前空无一物的画面，只有耳边回荡着继那一声炮火之后零星细碎的枪声。  
几秒过后，画面里终于又有东西了，一队士兵端着枪从城门的方向围过来，他们往男人第二次躲藏的角落走去，嘴里大声喊叫着什么，然后有几个人从那个角落拖出一个人来。  
男人仰面倒在地上，背部随着拖移划出一道深色的血痕。  
男人手里还握着枪，他似乎想要抬手继续射击，但是旁边的士兵一脚踩在他的手臂上将他的枪踢走，然后又有几个人踢了他几脚，直到有一个踢中了他的左脸，男人才算安静下来。接着士兵们拖拽着将他的外套扯掉，又脱掉他的靴子，将他绑在腿间的匕首扔掉，反反复复搜了好几次，才将确认没有任何危险品藏在身上的男人围在了中间。  
他的脸掩藏在周围士兵投下的阴影里，却正好朝向了监控的方向，这让Jack真正看清了他的面目，而忐忑不安的心也终于坠入了冰冷的深渊。  
监控的图像并不是那么高清，Jack无法确定此刻Leo的脸是不是因为那一脚青肿起来。虽然确认他失去了抵抗能力，但士兵们还是端着枪在他身边严阵以待，然后Jack看到画面里从大路的另一端驶来一架军用坦克，它缓缓地在士兵们身边停下，而炮口也缓缓向下指向躺在地上的Leo。  
视频到这里几乎有那么半分钟的平静，并不是停顿，而是什么都没有发生。Leo就这样躺着一动不动，他歪着头，并没有警戒地看着周围的士兵，只是这么躺着，如果忽略他身下溢出的血痕，他的姿势简直随意地像是躺在自家柔软的床上。  
但是紧接着，Leo的手再次动了一下，他颤抖着把手放到腰侧，然后缓缓握住，不知道是因为受伤脱力还是因为他本身就不打算握紧，那只手只是这么自然的搭在那里，好像虚握着什么东西一样，但明明那里什么也没有。  
Jack看到这里，突然就用拳头抵住嘴唇浑身颤抖起来。  
那确实是一个再普通不过的动作——就如一次又一次欢愉过后，Leo满足地握住Jack左手的动作。  
视频的进度条还在继续走着，眼见就要到了头，Jack再也不忍心看下去，但身体却没有做出丝毫反应，他瞪大着的双眼里酸涩得像是针刺。  
画面里，周围的士兵因为那个动作紧张到全部都举起枪瞄准了地上的人，不知道谁的枪先走了火，Leo的身体随着子弹的嵌入在地面上弹跳了一下，然后又是第二枪，Leo的身体便再也不动了。  
他保持着那个虚握的动作僵硬在那里，他躺倒在坦克和士兵们的阴影里，随着视频的结束，他的脸最终也消失在了Jack的视线里。  
Jack向后瘫坐在椅子上，脑中一片空白。  
然后电脑屏幕再一次亮起，那段视频再次重新播放，枪声回荡在房间，男人又如刚才那样出现在巷角。  
Michelle看不下去了，她几乎是扑过去想要关掉那该死的电脑。但这时Jack蹭的一下站起来，将迎面而来的Michelle几乎撞倒在地。  
Jack呆呆地向前走了几步，好像没有感觉到他自己撞了Michelle一样，Michelle试图拉住他的衣角，却也不知怎么地没有拉住。  
他走到房间的中间，然后脚步越来越快，抬着头似乎在寻找着什么。  
Michelle弱弱地唤了他一声，Jack没有回答。  
突然间，他不再找了，他对着这个房间声嘶力竭地大吼起来：“你在看着我对吗！说话！你在看我对吗！”  
空荡的房间没有给他任何回应，只有Jack的嘶吼，伴随着电脑里传出的枪声，显得那样狰狞恐怖。  
窗外的雨依旧下着，一道闪电安静地落下来，照亮Jack眼睛下深陷的眼窝，他依旧瞪大着眼睛，倔强地不让眼泪流下来。  
然后Jack用力地嘶吼了一声，淹没在随之而来的雷鸣里——他如此用力，几乎蜷起整个身子。  
Michelle被他吓得一刻不停地叫着他的名字，但那丝毫无法唤回Jack的理智。  
Jack对着半空叫喊着：“他是这个世界上唯一一个能真正看清我，还依旧爱我的人——现在他死了，你满意了吗？你满意了吧！！”  
视频里的炮声再一次响起，如同窗外的雷鸣一样敲打在Jack的心上，Jack觉得自己快要无法呼吸，他不得不停下来喘气。  
而这时，Michelle终于能上前抱住Jack，她泪流满面地劝说Jack停下来，但Jack只是休息了一刻就甩开了她的手。  
Jack跑到窗边，试图打开窗户，但是窗户被牢牢地锁上了，没有让他如愿。于是他又跑到桌边，电脑里播放到Leo被士兵拖到街上的画面，Jack愣了半秒，然后将椅子拖到窗边，抡起来就朝窗户砸去，一下一下，直到将整个窗框砸掉，这也让他的手臂顿时鲜血淋漓。  
窗户被砸开，雨水被狂风包裹着卷进屋里，他迎着大雨挥舞着双手继续叫道：“是的，没错！我爱他，我就是爱他！！”  
他的吼叫撕扯着他的喉咙，他尝到自己嘴里的甜味，但是他不在乎，现在他也没什么可在乎的了。  
Jack转过身，环视了一下因为风雨而混乱不堪的房间，他的姐姐被他吓瘫在地上，愣愣地流泪。  
他的心痛到像要裂开，连带着骨头里都夹杂着疼痛，他揪着自己的胸口对着房间，对着那双他看不见却憎恨了一辈子的眼睛吼叫：“Silas！这就是你说的‘杀了我的心’吗！”  
门外逐渐响起急促的脚步声，它们快速地接近着这个房间。  
“好啊！那么连我的皮囊也一并杀了吧！——你来啊！杀了我啊！”  
Jack说完，又在房间里找起来，但这次他找的是另一件东西。  
他走到床边，扯开罩在上面一层又一层的被褥床单，露出柔软的床垫来。然后他在床垫的角落里找到了一个不起眼的小洞，他将手伸进去，粗暴地挖开棉絮，抠出一枚有些磨损的弹头。  
随即，他又再次走向大开的窗户，雨水将地面淋得湿透，Michelle的头发也因为雨水而狼狈地贴在脸上。她无措地匍匐在地，不知道Jack接下来要做什么，她无力站起，只能跪着试图阻止Jack的脚步，这一次她终于拉住了Jack的裤腿，抱着他哭着：“停下来Jack！是我的错！都是我的错！求你停下来！”  
门外响起砰砰砰的敲门声，急切而粗暴，仿佛与炮火声重叠，Jack再一次感到呼吸急促。  
他一脚挣开Michelle的束缚，弹头在他的掌心刻出一道深刻的白痕，然后他站在窗边，迎着漫天风雨，仰头吞下了这枚弹头。  
他忍受着身体难以抗拒的呕吐感将它整个吞下喉咙，Jack再一次尝到嘴里的血腥味，不过那不是因为嘶吼留下的伤口的味道，而是那枚子弹上似乎还附着着的他自己的血液的味道——这是Leo留给他唯一的东西，现在终于和他的肉体合为一体，再也无法分开。  
Jack第一次露出笑容，他任雨水敲打他的身体，期望雨水能够清洗他的血液，雷电能够击碎他的白骨。  
他跨出腿站到窗台上，张开双臂像伸出一对翅膀。  
他没有再吼叫，脚下的陆地离他有几十米高。  
窗内是囚禁的高塔，今天他终于获得了他一生中最凄烈的勇气。  
——“谁也无法留下我，我将去到他的身边。”  
喃喃的细语消散在呼啸的风声和Michelle的尖叫声里。

雨一直下，风吹打残破的窗，无情地不为任何事情而停止。  
他也曾经无情，如同风雨，践踏他、成为他的磨难；但一旦停下，便再也无法挪动步伐。  
他为他死在了自由的门前，那么他也可以在最后为他死一次。  
公平的交易，不管是不是以爱的名义，也总是值得的。

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好惹，这就是结局了~说双死是HE的我哭给你们看~


End file.
